


winter wheat, sunflower peat

by vesnoii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Identity Porn, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roadtrip, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesnoii/pseuds/vesnoii
Summary: Посреди ночи один мужчина останавливает свой автомобиль у обочины для человека, путешествующего автостопом.***После разморозки Стив не присоединяется к ЩИТУ, у Стива есть ферма.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	winter wheat, sunflower peat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [winter wheat, sunflower peat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590164) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



Если газеты не врут, то грузовику, по скромным подсчётам, лет тридцать. В нём куча вмятин, отсутствует задний откидной борт, а ходовая часть проржавела. Водитель смотрит на мужчину перед собой через заднее стекло, повернувшись на сидении. Его уставшие глаза широко распахнуты в красном свете фар. Он смотрит в ответ на автостопщика так, будто не верит тому, что видит перед собой. Пальцы рук в напряжении сжимают пассажирское сидение.

В Канзасе непроглядная тьма. Первый за целый час проезжающий мимо автомобиль встречает одинокого путешественника в середине зимы — ситуация весьма необычная, в этом всё дело.

Автостопщик шагает вперёд. Зажимает в кулаке лямку рюкзака, висящего за спиной. У него в рукаве клинок, и ещё лезвие — в носке. Один пистолет спрятан за поясом джинсов, другой — в сумке. Он не собирается без надобности грабить мужчину за рулём.

Автостопщик равняется с пассажирским стеклом напротив лица водителя, который продолжает смотреть на него глазами оленя, пойманного в свете фар. Мужчина выглядит так же плохо, как и его грузовик.

— Едете на Запад? — спрашивает автостопщик.

Рот водителя открывается. Он резко зажмуривается и отворачивается, открывает глаза, смотрит куда-то перед собой. _Он что, под чем-то?.._

— Эм… Да… — он проводит кончиком языка по сухим губам и снова встречается взглядом с автостопщиком. Может, его отпускает? — Да, я еду… в сторону Запада.

— Уверен?

Водитель коротко кивает и тяжело сглатывает.

— Салина, потом — к границе с Денвером, — его слова всё так же не звучат уверенно, он вообще не выглядит так, будто ощущает связь с реальностью. — Я подброшу тебя. Далеко?

Далеко. Дальше, чем он бы того хотел.

Автостопщик открывает дверь — дряхлый кусок металлолома поддаётся не сразу, ему приходится приложить усилия.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, с силой захлопывая дверь.

Водитель молча изучает его, как будто никогда в жизни раньше не видел другого мужчину.

Наконец он отводит взгляд и заводит машину.

И в течение долгого времени больше на него не смотрит.

  
***

  
— Что привело тебя в Уичито?

Опираясь на странное поведение человека за рулём, он почему-то ожидал, что тот не станет лезть к нему с расспросами. После того, как они проехали Ньютон, водитель заметно расслабился, хоть и костяшки его пальцев, стиснувших руль, оставались болезненно белыми. Значит, настало время игры «Дай мне тебя узнать». Вот только, проблема в том, что ему совершенно нечего сказать.

— Работа, — ворчит он, отворачиваясь.

— Чем ты занимаешься?

— Тем, что скажут.

Глаза водителя сужаются.

— Собираешься пытать удачу на Западе?

— Разве это — не то, что нам советуют делать в песнях?

Он коротко посматривает в его сторону, так и не встречаясь взглядами.

— Ты отсюда?

У автостопщика нет на это ответа. Он молчит, и салон автомобиля погружается в тишину. Человека за рулём, кажется, это не волнует.

— Имя у тебя есть? — спрашивает он тогда.

Автостопщик вздыхает.

— Выбери сам.

— _Я_ должен выбрать?

— Конечно. Том, Дик или Гарри.

— И это все мои варианты?

— Блядь, парень, да мне плевать. Можешь называть Багсом Мораном, если хочешь.

Уголок губ Человека будто бы чуть изгибается.

— Значит, ты у нас гангстер.

— Называй меня бывшим гангстером.

— Нет… это ужасное имя. Я, пожалуй, остановлюсь на Багсе.

Что ж. По крайней мере, это не худшее, что могло бы быть.

— А что насчёт тебя? У тебя есть имя?

Человек какое-то время не отвечает ему. Кажется, Багс здесь — не единственный, кто что-то скрывает.

— На кого я похож? — в конце концов задаёт он вопрос.

Они задумчиво смотрят друг на друга, пытаясь понять.

— На идиота, — заключает Багс.

Вопреки всему, Человек смеётся. Это преображает его лицо. Можно даже сказать, что он был бы привлекательным, если бы уделял внимание своему внешнему виду.

— Думаю, это справедливо.

Багс оглядывает его. Его драндулет, бейсбольную кепку с низко опущенным козырьком даже посреди ночи, десятидневную щетину, дырки на изношенной футболке.

— Грант, — внезапно говорит он. Имя будто бы подкралось к нему, как подозрение. Он нахмуривается и смотрит перед собой. — Думаю, ты мог бы быть Грантом.

Человек кивает и ненадолго замолкает.

— Думаю, я мог бы быть Грантом, — отвечает он, отчего-то резко дёрнувшись.

Багс закатывает глаза.

— Слушай, вот только давай ты не будешь начинать чудить.

— Я… извини.

— Я сильнее, чем может показаться.

— О, я в этом не сомневаюсь.

— Мне просто нужно добраться до места. Если собираешься предложить мне какую-нибудь сомнительную сделку, лучше не надо, я больше этим не занимаюсь. Я сейчас могу вылезти отсюда, и ты сразу же забудешь, что когда-то вообще меня видел.

— Никаких сделок, — торопливо соглашается он, смотря на Багса с нескрываемой тревогой во взгляде. — Мне этого не нужно, я оказываю тебе услугу, и не жду в ответ… сексуальную. Я подброшу тебя, и всё, честное слово. Клянусь могилой матери. Мне просто хотелось бы узнать тебя, но если ты этого не хочешь…

Хорошо это или плохо, но Багс верит ему на слово. Решимость тонет в нём, будто камень, идущий ко дну.

— Ладно, — говорит он, отмахиваясь, и прислоняется локтём к окну. — Спасибо.

— На улице становится прохладно, — нейтрально отвечает Грант, и это звучит как предлог, предложение о мире. — Кем бы я был, если бы не предложил помощь.

  
***

  
Они неверно сворачивают на Салину, но довольно быстро с этим разбираются.  
Багс переводит взгляд на Гранта.

— Что у тебя в Денвере?

Грант, кажется, удивляется, услышав вопрос.

— Ферма, — говорит он, чуть сдвигаясь на сидении. — У меня… эм… очень много коров. А сейчас как раз сезон, хороший сезон. Продажи.

Грант — отвратительный лжец. Багс со вздохом выглядывает в переднее окно.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, зачем тебе ехать лишние шесть часов не по пути ради какого-то незнакомца.

— Я не еду лишние шесть часов, — тут же отвечает он. — Всё не так. Послушай… Это… Это правда сложно объяснить. Я поехал в Уичито ради запасов, ввязался в одно сомнительное дело, теперь надо быть в Ороре и консультироваться с людьми, с которыми я консультироваться не хочу, из-за дела, в которое я влезать не хотел. Моя ферма там, сзади, — он жестом указывает куда-то в сторону своего плеча. — Поэтому я и повернул. На автопилоте. Наверное, хотел побыстрее попасть домой. Но мне действительно нужно быть в Колорадо. Чистая правда, Богом клянусь.

Похоже на то. По крайней мере, он честен, когда этого хочет.

— Сомнительные дела в кромешной тьме, а? Может, это тебя надо было назвать Багсом Мораном?

Грант фыркает.

— Самый обычный Аль Капоне, да, это я.  
Багса передёргивает. В подсознании что-то всплывает…

_«Ага, приятель, ты — ещё один Аль Капоне со всеми твоими разборками в тёмных переулках»._

Он не хочет этого. Он не… хочет…

Он пытается выкинуть это что-то из головы, но…

— Останови машину.

Грант останавливает. Багс практически кубарем вываливается из этой развалюхи, а на земле едва успевает опереться на плечо, когда его выворачивает. По большей части желчью, но его всё равно сильно трясёт. Надо бы достать пистолет, если Багс не хочет, что его заметили. Он вытаскивает руку из сумки, достаёт клинок, и старается не потерять из вида приближающегося к нему со спины Гранта.

Это длится ещё какое-то время. В желудке уже практически ничего не осталось, но его тело всё равно пытается вырвать ещё что-нибудь. Грант наблюдает за ним, даже не пытаясь помочь. Когда Багс неуклюже поднимается на дрожащих ногах, Грант молча протягивает ему воду.

Это армейская фляга старого образца. Багс съеживается, когда к горлу подкатывает ещё одна горячая волна, сглатывает, держа глазами закрытыми, пока напивается.

— Спасибо, — наконец говорит он. — Извини, что задержал. Тебе… не нужно было… Я отсюда сам могу дойти.

— Не глупи. Минусовая температура на улице.

— Я болен.

— И поэтому ты собираешься идти пешком столько времени? Или что, поймаешь другую машину? Здесь никого не будет в течение четырёх ближайших часов, и это как минимум. Тебе следует остаться. Пойдём, согреешься.

— Мне не холодно.

— На тебе старая одежда, ты явно давно не ел. Выглядишь откровенно дерьмово.

— Это _ты_ мне будешь рассказывать, как дерьмово я выгляжу?

Грант издаёт раздражённый звук.

— Просто возвращайся в машину, — резко выпаливает он, а когда Багс поворачивается, чтобы одарить его угрожающим взглядом, Грант не отступает. Однако, мышцы его лица вмиг расслабляются, и он, боже, из всех вещей в мире смотрит на него с _сожалением._

— Прости, — тихо, будто бы совершенно искренне говорит он. Багс чувствует, как выражение его лица искажается недоверием. — Ты не должен делать абсолютно ничего, что не хочешь, но будешь пытаться меня запугать, ничего не сработает. Даже не думай сбрасывать меня со счетов.

Это первый раз, когда Багс по-настоящему, с интересом оглядывает его с ног до головы. Появляется смутное чувство, словно он уже где-то видел его раньше.

— Я отвезу тебя куда тебе нужно, — говорит Грант. — Чувствуешь, что надо выйти и прочистить желудок? Хорошо, я остановлю машину, подожду рядом с тобой, дам воды, уверюсь в том, что ты в состоянии стоять на ногах, и мы продолжим наш путь. Всё это необязательно должно быть таким сложным.

— Что за игру ты ведёшь? — резко спрашивает Багс.

Грант смотрит на него в ответ, челюсть стиснута. Он качает головой.

— Никакую. Просто пытаюсь помочь.

— Люди так себя не ведут.

— Я — не другие люди.

— Тебе разве не надо заниматься доставкой?

— Какой… доставкой?

— У тебя же избыток коров.

Грант моргает в ответ. Потом он почти улыбается.

— А, у моей встречи нет назначенного времени. Я не спешу.

— Ты посреди ночи едешь на встречу, на которую не торопишься. Ты кто, киллер?

Грант жестом обводит самого себя, а потом — свой грузовик.

— Я похож на киллера?

Будь он киллером, он бы уже убил Багса. У него явно была такая возможность. Багс кивает на флягу в руках.

— Так ты из армии?

Грант смотрит на него, потом смотрит на флягу, и снова на него.

— О… Да, был когда-то, — это звучит как-то неправильно. Может, поэтому Грант и выглядит как ходячий беспорядок. — Я много езжу, постоянно хочется пить, но я терпеть не могу воду из пластика. Вкус не такой, — он трясет флягу в воздухе. — Эту брал за доллар в комиссионке. Это — то, к чему я привык… Не то, чтобы я…

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы идти служить.

Грант разражается шатким смехом, устремив взгляд в небо. Его дыхание поднимается в воздухе как дым. Ладно, видимо, эта тема действительно чертовски его подкашивает.

— Да, я думаю, нет ничего…

— Спецназ?

Он колеблется.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Сюда же вернули тебя как гражданского?

Взгляд Гранта устремляется вниз, на землю, потом цепляется за что-то в стороне. Грант вертит в руках флягу, уверенно переворачивает её. У него прекрасная моторика, и он об этом знает. Движения отточенные.

— Просто пытаюсь жить свою жизнь, — он бормочет. — Думаю, я слишком многого прошу, когда говорю, чтобы они прекратили искать меня.

Затем его глаза находят Багса и сужаются. Багс тоже нахмуривается. Он когда-то где-то служил с этим человеком? Этот человек был одним из тех, кто тоже принадлежал им?

— Я тебя знаю? — вдруг спрашивает он безо всяких эмоций.

Грант моргает и сглатывает, взгляд будто бы становится ищущим что-то. Затем он качает головой, как если бы так и не нашёл то, что искал.

— Не думаю.

Ответ не кажется Багсу верным. Да кто он, блядь, такой?

Грант жестом указывает на грузовик.

— Я вижу, что ты дрожишь. Мы находимся в самой глуши Канзаса, на часах второй час ночи, ты чертовски слаб, а нам ещё ехать и ехать… И я тебе ещё ни разу не навредил.

Багс смеётся, звук отдаётся ударами в груди.

— Это угроза?

— А это звучало угрожающе?

Не звучало. В этом и дело.

— Давай, — Грант снова кивает в сторону автомобиля. — Я тебя вот так не оставлю.

Этот человек — ветеран, а значит, вина переливается по его телу, будто находится у него в крови. В конце концов, если ничего другого нет, у них из общего — опыт убивания.

Может быть, сходство, которое чувствует Багс — это скорбь, что они разделяют.

Всё ещё глядя на Гранта, он подходит к двери и открывает её. Не отводит взгляд, когда забирается внутрь. Убирает клинок только тогда, когда чувствует себя в безопасности, снова взяв в руку пистолет.

Грант быстрее закрывает за ним дверь, уже наученный, как обращаться с этой развалюхой, и занимает место на водительском сидении. Грант заводит мотор.

  
***

  
Им больше не приходится делать остановки из-за его дурацкого жалкого организма. И они больше ничего друг другу не говорят. Несмотря на тишину в салоне; на то, что пейзаж за окном остаётся монотонным, а дорога пустой, они оба бодрствуют, когда подъезжают к Колорадо.

Грант кажется Багсу предельно осторожным, но он так и не может решить, что именно эта его осторожность значит. Гранту, вроде как, совершенно ничего от него не нужно. Грант не собирается на него нападать или лапать, и не хочет, чтобы Багс ему отсосал. Судя по всему, даже не станет заставлять его оставаться в машине, если Багс сам того не захочет. Если бы у Гранта был такой план, то он бы, наверное, прибегнул к насилию ещё тогда, когда они были вынуждены задержаться на обочине.

А может быть, он просто пользуется необычными методами, чтобы в итоге осуществить желаемое.

Он также не похож на тип людей, которые обычно подбирают автостопщиков. Нет ничего, что говорило бы об этом — ни безвкусных украшений на приборной панели, ни странных заначек с валеной говядиной, ни лишних фляжек на пассажирском сидении. Грант просто хочет доехать и помочь ему. Если его задача — заставить Багса потерять бдительность и довериться, то это почти работает.

Почти.

Плечи Багса всё ещё напряжены, а пальцы обёрнуты вокруг пистолета. Он всё ещё в ожидании подвоха, и как бы он себя ни заставлял расслабиться хотя бы ненадолго — у него не выходит, что-то выбивается из общей картины, кажется неправильным. Если люди не пользуются им, то они хотя бы пытаются. У Багса складывается впечатление, что этот человек везёт его куда-то намеренно, как будто бы хочет, чтобы Багс сам решил пойти у него на поводу, по собственному желанию, а не путём насилия.

Багсу становится интересно, переходил ли он когда-то дорогу этому человеку — убил его семью, или жену, или мать. И поэтому кажется таким знакомым, поэтому лицо Гранта стало бледным, словно он увидел не незнакомца на дороге, а призрака.

Если подумать, кажется, Грант не спал какое-то время, но теперь его лицо хотя бы не выглядит мертвенно белым, и он перестал до боли в костяшках цепляться за руль. В конце концов, он и не обкуренный даже, в отношении этого Багс ошибся. Навязчивые мысли шепчут, что ошибся он не только тогда.

  
***

  
На часах четыре с небольшим, когда они пересекают границу штата.

— Как думаешь, твой организм уже готов к тому, чтобы перекусить? — спрашивает Грант.

Багс сначала смотрит на него, потом — на рекламный щит у дороги с указанием на _Denny’s._

— Ох, — он неловко ерзает на сидении. — Нет. Лучше продолжать ехать.

— Мне нужен кофе. Я отключаюсь, — Грант выглядит уставшим, но он явно не отключается. — Хочется присесть ненадолго, дать глазам отдохнуть, вытянуть ноги.

— Я выйду там, где ты остановишься, и больше не буду тебя обременять своим присутствием. Спасибо за то, что подвёз.

Грант переводит на него взгляд. Под скрывающими верхнюю часть лица прядями волос и за общей утомленностью его глаза выглядят почти яркими, блестящими.

— Я заплачу, — говорит он, а потом снова отводит взгляд. — Если чувствуешь, что уже в состоянии поесть, то надо поесть.

— Я тебе не коробка для пожертвований.

— Конечно нет. У тебя нет дома, ты путешествуешь автостопом по Канзасу посреди ночи с видом мертвеца, потому что у тебя всё просто прекрасно.

Багс кривится.

— То, что происходит в моей жизни — это не твоё дело. Вообще-то, это ты тут постоянно повторяешь, что я тебе ничего не должен.

— Ты и не должен. Я просто предложил. У тебя очевидно пустой желудок. Когда ты последний раз ел горячее?

— Господи боже мой. Ты какой-то миссионер или что-то вроде того?

Грант улыбается.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя спасти. Просто знаю, как может изменить ситуацию горячая еда, когда она действительно требуется.

Багс фыркает. Каким-то образом от этого разговора снова подкатывает тошнота. В отчаянии он скручивается в клубок, закидывает ногу на приборную панель, скрещивает руки на груди, сглатывает подступивший в горле комок, чувствуя отвращение к себе, и выглядывает в окно, наблюдая, как мимо него проносится мир.

Гранта, вроде как, ничего из этого не беспокоит, и до Лимона они едут в полнейшей тишине. Потом Грант сворачивает на заправку, молча выходит из грузовика, наполняет бак, и залезает обратно.

Багс понятия не имеет, почему он не покидает машину в этот момент.

— Я закажу две огромные порции вне зависимости от того, зайдёшь ты вместе со мной поесть или нет, — говорит Грант, захлопывая за собой дверь. Он переключает передачи, заезжает на бордюр, даёт задний ход, с чувством матерясь, поднимает руку и устраивает её на задней части пассажирского сидения. Багс вздрагивает и отодвигается подальше. Грант это замечает, но никак не комментирует, отводит взгляд.

— Меня хватит только на одну. Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь, но это будет значить, что вторую придётся выкинуть, — он снова переключает передачи и мягко объезжает бордюр. Грант кажется решительным, несмотря на странную атмосферу, наполнившую салон. — Выкидывать её будет совестно.

— Ты сейчас серьезно пытаешься заставить меня почувствовать себя виноватым, чтобы я пошёл и съел её?

— Ну, я пробую разные методы, раз уж честность и искренние намерения не помогли тебя убедить.

Они на парковке _Denny's._ Грант выключает двигатель и одаривает Багса взглядом, в котором читается пассивная агрессия. Грант выходит из автомобиля.

Багс с долю секунды наблюдает за тем, как Грант направляется в сторону входной двери. Затем он матерится и с яростью пинает дверь с пассажирской стороны, та открывается. Он на миг колеблется, думая, что делать с сумкой. Он будет выглядеть странно с огромной сумкой на завтраке, но и оставлять её в машине нет желания.

С другой стороны, скорее всего, в публичном месте, где полно людей, Грант не будет пытаться что-то с ним сделать. Он не похож на человека, который станет взрывать ничего не подозревающий _Denny’s._ Багс решает оставить сумку под сидением и с силой захлопывает за собой дверь, стараясь вложить в это движение всю свою злость, и оборачивается на Гранта, который придерживает для него открытой дверь в _Denny’s._  
Он слегка улыбается Багсу, улыбка снова его преображает, делает почти красивым. Багс уже готов ударить его хотя бы только за это.

  
***

  
Багс внимательно выбирает столик: проскальзывает в кабинку, чтобы сидеть спиной к стене. Он цепляет из стоящей на столике посудины несколько стиков с сахаром, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Отмечает для себя выходы: два на виду, ещё один — за кухней; и затем ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Гранта.

Багс вздрагивает и отворачивается, отрывает верхние колпачки трёх стиков сразу, ставит их открытыми у посудины, и берёт в руки ещё несколько пакетиков.

— Любишь сладкий кофе? — спрашивает у него Грант.

Это странный вопрос, похожий на вопрос обработчика. Багс молча прожигает Гранта взглядом в ответ, и Грант поднимает руки, словно сдаётся. Потом опускает их, скрещивает пальцы на столе, старательно делая вид, что он не обращает больше на Багса внимание. Выглядывает в окно. Вытягивает указательные пальцы рук и начинает нервно ими постукивать друг о друга. Краем глаза наблюдает за каждым движением Багса, видимо, предполагая, что Багс этого не замечает.

Он думает, что Багс тупой?

Он ждёт кого-то?

О, господи. Скоро здесь будет его подмога? Это ловушка?

Тревожность Багса заметно увеличивается: он чувствует, как под столом его нога начинает бешено трястись из-за нервов. Грант спланировал это всё с самого начала? Взгляд Багса скользит по залу забегаловки в сторону кухни. Два парня сидят у бара по отдельности, ещё один — в кабинке в дальнем углу. Непохоже, что кому-то из них есть дело до того, что Багс здесь находится. Он мог бы сбить Гранта с ног металлической рукой, высота кабинки позволила бы ему перепрыгнуть через ограждение, потом он бы перебрался через прилавок у кухни, выбежал за дверь и потерялся в темноте ночи ещё до того, как Грант успел бы опомниться и подняться.

А ещё он мог бы просто захватить с собой чёртову сумку.

— Доброе утро, мальчики.

Багс подпрыгивает и до боли сжимает кулаки. Грант мельком смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд на официантку и широко ей улыбается, чтобы та не начала волноваться.

Официантку, по всей видимости, зовут Электра. Это слишком даже для агента Гидры под прикрытием.

— Как дела? — спрашивает у неё Грант.

Она отводит взгляд от бледного лица Багса и останавливает его на Гранте, который уже трансформировался в солнечную, легкую, весьма привлекательную версию самого себя.

— Неплохо, — говорит она с ответной улыбкой. — Конец ночной смены, что говорит само за себя.

— Ну, с нами не будет хлопот, мы хотим как можно скорее вернуться на дорогу. Два кофе, — он смотрит на Багса, который не отводит взгляда от стола. — И побольше сливок, если получится?

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Электра и удаляется за стойку.

Грант достаёт несколько стиков с сахаром и тоже начинает их открывать, прямо как Багс. Может быть, с целью отвести его внимание. Этот простой жест, словно знак солидарности, почему-то сразу же успокаивает Багса.

Никакой подмоги не будет.

Они ничего друг другу не говорят к тому моменту, когда Электра возвращается. Грант заказывает «Ламберджэк слэм»: слегка поджаренные яйца и дрожжевой хлеб на закваске. Багс сдерживает непонятно откуда взявшееся желание улыбнуться.

— Мне то же самое, — говорит он и заставляет себя взглянуть на Электру. Она, должно быть, подумала, что у него ещё всё не совсем потеряно, потому что в следующий момент выражение лица Электры смягчается. Она кивает ему, записав всё, и удаляется.

Грант добавляет сахар из трёх открытых стиков в кофе. Багс следует его примеру. Кофе горячий (спасибо, боже). Он обхватывает кружку двумя руками, чувствуя её тепло через перчатки.

Облегчение искрится у него глубоко в груди. _Радушие._ Он не помнит, когда кто-то оказывал ему радушие.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, не глядя на Гранта.

Грант молча кивает. Смотрит куда угодно, кроме Багса.

— Так, эм… Ты тоже из армии, да?

В его глазах селятся искры. Багс не хочет придавать слишком много значения такой реакции. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на кофе и начинает его помешивать, хоть и необходимости в этом нет.

— Что меня выдало?

— Так… Ты сидишь спиной к стене. Ты прицелил все выходы, которые есть в этом помещении, количество людей, их расположение и наличие у них с собой вещей. Ты знаешь, что моя фляжка — армейская, — Грант выглядывает в окно. — Твоя рука была обёрнута вокруг пистолета с того самого момента, как ты оказался в моей машине.

Багс поднимает на него глаза, но Гранта это, кажется, совершенно не волнует.

— Я знаю, что у тебя ещё один пистолет за ремнём и нож в рукаве, — продолжает он. — Ты их ещё ни разу не вытаскивал, так что ты — не обычный преступник. И двигаешься так, будто за тобой ведут охоту.

Иисусе. Этот парень хорош.

— Откуда я знаю, что не ведут?

Грант смотрит прямо на него без какого-либо страха. Он всё это время знал, что Багс вооружён, и так его и не выкинул. Сейчас он вытаскивает наружу весь его блеф, давая Багсу понять, что он про всё знает, но они продолжают сидеть напротив друг друга в _Denny’s,_ как два чёртовых друга.

Грант безоружен сам. Снова и снова Багсу приходится себе напоминать, что ни один агент Гидры не придёт забирать его обратно без оружия.

Здесь всё же что-то не чисто, хоть это понятно. Просто у Багса нет ни малейшего представления о том, что именно не так. Он видит в глазах Гранта что-то, что заставляет его чувствовать беспокойство, но не в привычном для него смысле.

— Я говорю об этом только потому… — начинает Грант и тут же запинается. Он поднимает глаза, в них — снова честность и только она. — Эта нация делает недостаточно для тех, кто возвращается. Я не могу винить тебя за старые привычки.

Багс смеётся. Звук выходит неискренним, затравленным.

— А должен.

— Ты не сделал ничего, за что тебя можно винить.

— Я притащил в твой грузовик припрятанное оружие. Мог тебя убить, если бы ты на меня не так посмотрел.

Грант пожимает плечами и улыбается, улыбка кажется немного грустной.

— Если бы у тебя было намерение меня убить, то я бы уже был мёртвым.

Хорошая логика. Должно быть, обо всём об этом он тоже задумался ещё в самом начале.

Багс молчит, пока Грант опустошает сливочник и начинает пирамидами складывать немолочные сливки спокойными, размеренными движениями рук.

— Как давно ты вернулся?

Багс пожимает плечами, вращая кружку в руках на столе.

— Несколько месяцев назад, может быть… Я… Я не знаю.

Грант моргает.

— Ты не знаешь?

— Я пытался узна… — он умолкает, нервно впиваясь зубами в губу. — Я потерял счёт очень многим вещам, — он выглядывает в окно, за которым непроглядная темнота. Кажется, ночь длится целую вечность.

Грант кивает, выглядя при этом довольно грустным. Он перемешивает сливки с кофе в своей чашке, подносит её ко рту и пододвигает сливочник к Багсу. Багс начинает накладывать сливки себе, поняв намёк. Это успокаивает. Строит такие же пирамиды, как Грант — одну, две, три, больше не надо, иначе судьба сахара предрешена.

Между ним с Грантом тишина — их неумирающий компаньон. Какое-то время звук выдавливаемых сливок и стукающихся тарелок с кухни — единственные звуки, которые их окружают.

— У меня, эм, был когда-то приятель, — говорит Грант с кружкой у губ. — Пропал на войне. Не… понимаешь… Его тело было в порядке, но сам он… больше не был собой.

Багс стискивает зубы.

— Многие знают хотя бы одну такую историю.

Грант кивает. И не продолжает говорить. Теперь в тишине виснет что-то тяжелое, что-то опасное. То нечто необъяснимое, что Багс замечает на лице Гранта время от времени, сейчас видно невооруженным взглядом.

— Что случилось с ним? С твоим другом? — внезапно спрашивает он.

Грант продолжает смотреть в окно.

— Умер, — отвечает он. Это звучит почти сухо, словно строго и по факту. Его пальцы очерчивают изгибы керамического изделия в руках. Глубоко под ногтями зарыта грязь, она навевает у Багса ассоциацию с зарытыми сожалениями.

Багс ожидал такой ответ, но он всё равно заставил его на секунду замереть.

— Извини, — говорит Багс.

Не надо было спрашивать.

Грант тяжело вздыхает, выглядит так, будто жизнь снова наполняет его тело.

— Не, — говорит он, угрюмо улыбаясь. — Просто… Я продолжал думать, что он как-нибудь выберется, понимаешь? Что я однажды найду его под другим именем, поселившимся в каком-нибудь хорошем месте. Что у него будет свой счастливый конец, как и должно быть.

Грант не только проницательный, он ещё и романтик. Неожиданно для себя Багс обнаруживает, что ему жалко этого человека.

— Смотри, — он вздыхает. — Может, ты в душе и надеялся на это, но если ты ещё при жизни видел, что он больше не тот человек, которым был раньше, хоть его сердце и продолжало биться… Извини, приятель, но мне кажется, что ты знал, чем это всё закончится.

Грант смотрит на него. Им приносят еду, а он всё так же не отводит от него взгляд. Похоже, что он собирается что-то сказать, но вдруг снова бледнеет. Он диабетик?

— Может ты и прав, — в конечном итоге говорит Грант, а после тянется за столовыми приборами с таким видом, будто ему каждое движение даётся с большим трудом. Он приступает к своему раннему завтраку. — Думаю, всё дело в том, чему я научился в этой жизни: иногда те вещи, которые должны тебя убить, делают тебя только сильнее.

— Постарайся не звучать так расстроенно из-за этого.

Грант мягко смеётся. Это продолжает удивлять Багса каждый раз, когда Грант делает это.

— Я не хотел переводить это на себя.

— Ой, да ладно. Если уж речь зашла про мои старые привычки, то вот что: у тебя на лице печать смерти, и ты ни черта не умеешь врать. Не такой уж ты и крепкий орешек, чтобы было невозможно расколоть.

Грант на какое-то время оставляет его предположение без ответа. Багс так занят едой, что мало внимания уделяет этому молчанию, и расценивает его неправильно. Когда он наконец поднимает на Гранта глаза, тот сразу же отводит свои, как если бы всё это время прожигал Багса взглядом, раздумывая над его словами.

— Я ничего под этим не имел в виду, — озадаченно признается Багс, несмотря на то, что, делясь своими соображениями, он прекрасно понимал, что ведёт себя как придурок.

— Ты не сказал ничего такого.

— Эй, да брось. Это был явно не лучший способ поблагодарить человека, купившего мне завтрак. Тебе необязательно терпеть моё свинское поведение просто потому, что я поехавший. Я мог бы хотя бы быть любезным, чёрт побери.

Грант одаряет его улыбкой, ужасной улыбкой, на глубине которой поселилась печаль.

— Ты просто говоришь всё как есть, приятель. Я не могу тебя за это осуждать.

Еда — подарок богов. Подмога так и не появляется, а Багс впервые с начала морозов чувствует себя тепло.

Грант наотрез отказывается брать у него вытащенные из карманов помятые однодолларовые купюры. Багс пытается оставить их в качестве чаевых, но и их Грант тоже покрывает сам. Весьма щедро покрывает. Он не может себе купить чёртову рубашку, но готов заплатить Электре чаевые в размере тридцати пяти процентов от стоимости заказа.

  
***

  
В машине они снова возвращаются к тому, с чего начали. Они молчат. Тишина на этот раз Багсу не нравится — она кажется ему неправильной. Без еды, на которую можно отвлечься, все их признания виснут между ними тяжёлым грузом. Видимо, это напрягает и Гранта тоже, потому что он решает включить радио. Какое-то время он возится с циферблатом, пока из динамика наконец не начинают звучать звуки гитары.

_«Доброе утро, Денвер», напевает вкрадчивым голосом диктор незадолго после этого. «5:30 на часах, минус три морозных градуса по Цельсию на термометре, температура воздуха к утру падает, а облака разряжаются солнечным светом. Итак, утренние новости: этой ночью прошли предварительные слушания по делу о «Геликарриере Массакр»: следствие пытается установить, была ли это атака или неисправность, результатом которой стала гибель 700.000 ньюйоркцев восемь месяцев назад»._

Багс замирает. Он просто смотрит на радио, не в силах поднять руку и выключить эту штуку.

 _«На слушаниях, начавшихся в июне, дали свои показания представители из ФБР, ЦРУ, Министерства внутренней безопасности и секретной организации ЩИТ»._ Грант неожиданно фыркает. _«… о том, что способствовало катастрофе. Бывшие агенты ЩИТА расписали весьма непростую картину для уполномоченных по делу, снимая с себя всю ответственность и утверждая, что на систему геликарриера было совершено нападение террористами, просочившимися в их организацию»._

— Выключи это, — шепчет Багс, но его как будто бы здесь нет. Грант его не слышит. Его как будто бы здесь нет.

_«Им были заданы вопросы по поводу неспособности предотвратить кровопролитие даже несмотря на многомиллионный бюджет организации. В свою защиту ЩИТ ссылается на уже открытую для СМИ видеозапись с запечатленным на ней нападающим, что, по мнению ЩИТА, должно подтвердить информацию о внедрении в организацию посторонних лиц. На видеозаписи мы видим, как до сих пор неопознанный мужчина в одиночку выводит из строя нескольких героев под командованием ЩИТА, которые пытаются остановить—»_

Он ударяет по кнопке включения радио с такой силой, что оно раздавливается под влиянием. Грант подпрыгивает, а после тычет в радио, пытаясь выяснить, подаёт ли оно какие-то признаки жизни.

— Мне этот парень тоже не понравился, — тихо говорит он, и, кажется, замечает что-то на лице Багса, когда смотрит на него, потому что потом он молча съезжает на обочину.

Багс, не теряя ни секунды, выскакивает наружу, больно ударяясь коленями об асфальт. Он приземляется на руки, ладони в перчатках цепляются за грубое покрытие. Боковым зрением он замечает нечто красное. На секунду Багсу кажется, что это его тело пытается убить его изнутри, пока он не понимает, что нечто красное — это мигающий в ночи аварийный свет от грузовика.

Он с трудом старается дышать, водя руками по асфальту. Он не видит ничего перед собой, он не— он не может думать, он—

— Бак.

Голос Гранта тихий, слишком добрый. И имя неверное. Багс сразу же реагирует на это — вытаскивает пистолет из-под ремня и наводит его на присевшего на корточки рядом с ним Гранта.

— Отойди от меня, — он чувствует вкус крови во рту. Проводит по губам кончиком языка.

Грант едва заметно поднимает руки, словно в готовности сделать защитный жест, но в итоге он не двигается. Он совершенно не выглядит напуганным. Он даже, блядь, не вздрагивает.

— Ты в безопасности со мной, — говорит он, сумасшедший. — Понимаешь? Я не причиню тебе никакого вреда.

— Отойди, — рычит Багс, — от меня.

— Хорошо, — Грант неустойчиво поднимается на ноги и делает шаг назад. Теперь он чуть дальше, чем на расстоянии руки, но всё равно снова опускается на корточки, и сплетает пальцы рук в замок перед собой, всем телом балансируя на носках.

— Мы вдвоём со всем этим справимся, ты и я. Хорошо?

— Иди нахуй. Мне на тебя наплевать.

— Ты хоть знаешь, где мы сейчас находимся?

— Пошёл нахуй.

Грант какое-то время после этого ещё молчит. Багс чувствует себя так, словно находится под толщей воды. Металлическая рука начинает лихорадочно трястись, пистолет в ней — тоже. В этом нет никакого смысла. Эта чертова штука сделана из стали, почему она трясётся.

_«— металлические пальцы за горло обхватывают мужчину и поднимают его в воздухе, ноги жертвы волочатся по полу—»_

Он падает, хватка рук ослабевает, и выскользнувший пистолет стучит по дорожному покрытию.

— Эй, — раздаётся голос рядом с ним. — Я сейчас разряжу пистолет, хорошо? Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я просто вытащу пули—

Ни в коем, блядь, случае. Он снова заносит пистолет на уровне головы Гранта, смотрит на него. Светлые волосы, растительность на лице, бейсбольная кепка — всё верно. Это тот грёбаный идиот, который подвёз его сюда.

Грант — ~~Стив~~ — снова отступает. Медленно, держа руки перед собой, он меняет позицию: усаживается задницей на обочину, руками обхватывает свои колени, всё ещё смотря на него. Он как будто бы, блядь, устраивается для шоу.

— Мы разберемся со всем этим, — тихо говорит он.

Багс усиленно пытается сосредоточиться. Он в ярости. Он не помнит, как здесь оказался, но знает, что не хочет здесь быть. Они слушали радио…

_«— блеск стальных крыльев—»_

— Ох, _блядь_ … — в отчаянии шепчет он. Пистолет снова падает на асфальт, он смотрит на него, смотрит словно со стороны на то, как рука пытается поймать его. Потом рядом с ней появляется ещё одна, чужая, мягко вытаскивает из пальцев оружие, и когда Багс поднимает взгляд, он встречается с полным уверенности взглядом Гранта.

Он позволяет этому случиться. Позволяет незнакомцу взять его пистолет. К чёрту всё. К чёрту всё. Если его пристрелят, то так тому и быть.

Грант только разряжает пистолет, как и сказал. Он опустошает магазин с патронами и кладёт их на дорогу, а пистолет убирает по другую сторону от самого себя.

Что-то в том, как Грант обращается с оружием, как даёт Багсу видеть каждое своё движение, делает Багса эмоциональным. Он снова чувствует себя так, словно тонет.

— Я не могу, — он задыхается на словах. Заставляет себя сделать вдох. Качает головой, цепляется руками за асфальт. Дрожь переливается по телу. Он не может сказать, будет ли его снова выворачивать. У него внутри еда, которая, по идее, там и должна остаться. — Я не знаю, я не знаю… Я не знаю, что, я не—

— Всё хорошо. Ты не должен ничего знать. Просто постарайся дышать, да?

— Я не знаю, я не— знаю ничего. Ничего. Весь этот мир — неправильный.

— Я— я понимаю. Поверь мне.

— Это не нормально, что я не помню— я не… — он ударяет по асфальту металлическим кулаком, кулаком, который не помнит, как получил. — Я не знаю, — он снова бьёт по покрытию, и снова, и снова, и снова. Бьёт, пока в нём не образовывается трещина. — Я не _помню_ , я не—

— Хорошо, — мягко говорит Грант и ловит его кулак прежде, чем тот снова коснётся земли. Ловит так, словно он ничего не весит.

Багс поднимает на него взгляд и вырывает руку из чужой хватки. Никто не должен уметь делать это вот так легко. Никто не должен быть с ним на равных по силе. Он же лучший—

_«— лучший убийца в мире—»_

Рот Багса искажается отвращением, смешанным с подозрением. Он смотрит на Гранта и вдруг чувствует _ненависть_ к нему. Он не понимает, почему этот человек сидит здесь, ждёт, пока закончится один из его эпизодов, о которых он тоже ничего не помнит—

_«—два выстрела в грудь и ещё один — в голову. Цель устранена. Ещё одна. Поворот. Перезарядить ружье—»_

Он накрывает ладонью лоб.

— Чёрт, нет. Останови это, пусть это— я не— Я не знаю, я не _хочу_ вспоминать. Я не хочу этого, не хочу вот этого. Останови это, останови, останови это, как мне—

— Эй, — говорит Грант более чем спокойным голосом. — Хорошо, давай— хей, слушай меня. Сфокусируйся на мне, хорошо, просто… ты— ты знаешь, я видел, как быстро ты расправился с теми блинами, это хорошо, — он смеётся, эхо отражается в воздухе, но в нём слышится скрытая паника. — Все должны что-то есть. У тебя есть любимое блюдо? Я сейчас пытаюсь наверстать упущенное в плане еды или— не знаю, просто я довольно много пропустил, пока меня не было. Мне нравится соленое больше сладкого. Я заказываю несколько разных видов стейков…

— Ты положил три сахара в кофе.

Грант замирает, а потом в его горле слышится звук, похожий на смех. В какой-нибудь другой момент это могло бы быть смехом.

— Эм… да. Думаю, что да, но это потому, что они уже были открытыми.

— Это же просто сахар.

— Да, но зачем пропадать добру.

— Ты собирался заказать две огромные порции и выкинуть одну—

— Я бы съел её, если бы ты не пришёл. Я блефовал.

— Я знаю, что ты блефовал, придурок, — говорит он, а потом добавляет: — Вот это аппетит.

Грант выдыхает хриплым смешком.

— Мне уже говорили.

Это срабатывает, в какой-то степени. Багс всё ещё не чувствует в себе сил двигаться, не может вздохнуть.

— Я, эм, — говорит Грант чуть позже. Переводит взгляд в небо. — Я не хочу тебя поторапливать, но как думаешь, ты уже в состоянии вернуться в машину? Мне бы добраться до одного места до того, как Солнце встанет—

— Езжай, — Багс кивает на автостраду.

Брови мужчины опускаются.

— Без тебя — нет.

Багс гримасничает, снова ненавидя его. Он сглатывает приближающуюся к горлу желчь.

— Да что, блядь, не так с тобой? — сквозь стиснутые зубы выпаливает он. — Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты меня не знаешь—

— Кем я буду, если оставлю тебя здесь? Единственное, что я могу сделать—

— О, боже! Ты думаешь, что я — тот приятель, которого ты оставил на войне? Неужели именно мне придётся обрушивать это на тебя? Он _мёртв,_ ты, мудак, всё ещё этого не понимаешь? — его голос ломается, но Багс продолжает смотреть на него, тяжело дыша, с дрожащими руками. — Он умер, и на этом всё. Это правда, ты больше ничего не получишь. У тебя не будет никакого второго шанса. _Я_ , блядь, не твой второй _шанс._

Он продолжает шатко дышать, уставившись на асфальт в ожидании того, что Грант сейчас встанет и уйдёт. Грант не двигается. Когда Багс наконец решается перевести на того взгляд, он замечает, что Грант смотрит на него в ответ с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Ты прав, — в конечном итоге говорит он, голос звучит как-то удушливо. Он резко поворачивает голову и прислоняет ладонь к виску. — Я понимаю это сейчас, но… Я не собираюсь совершать эту ошибку дважды, — он смотрит на Багса и задирает подбородок, когда снова произносит это, уже более уверенно: — Я не собираюсь совершать эту ошибку дважды.

Теперь Багс понимает, что так просто избавиться от этого человека у него не выйдет.

— Что, блядь, мне надо сделать? — спрашивает он разбитым голосом. — Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты наконец оставил меня в покое?

— Когда я буду знать, что ты где-то в тепле. Когда я буду знать, что ты регулярно получаешь еду. Дай мне отвезти тебя туда, куда ты направляешься.

— Я никуда не направляюсь, разве ты не понял ещё? Я просто еду.

Грант смотрит на него без эмоций. Значит, всё-таки понял.

— Есть приюты—

— Я не поеду в чёртов приют.

— Тогда какой у тебя план? Продолжать ловить машины, пока они не перестанут перед тобой останавливаться?

— Всё сказал по делу, — он втягивает носом воздух и снова садится на корточки; трясущейся рукой в перчатке проводит по непослушным волосам. — В Калифорнии хотя бы тепло.

Грант медленно кивает, приоткрыв рот. На секунду Багсу кажется, что сейчас он предложит ему подвезти его до Калифорнии, но Грант просто качает головой.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Тогда дай мне подвезти тебя до Денвера. Я куплю тебе билет на автобус, чтобы больше не пришлось ловить машину.

— Мне нравится ловить машины.

— Ещё тебе нравится держаться всю дорогу за пистолет и переговариваться о том, чем платить за оказанную услугу? Меня ничего не остановит.

— Я не твой _проект._

— От тебя отвернулась удача, и тебе нужна помощь, — громко говорит Грант. — Просто прими её уже, господи, да что с тобой? Хоть раз в своей несчастной паршивой жизни позволь тебе помочь.

Багс смотрит на него. Грант смотрит в ответ, пока Багс не замечает, как что-то внутри него ломается. Грант зажмуривается и зарывается лицом в изгибе своих сплетенных рук.

Они сидят рядом на заледеневшем бетоне, близнецы по несчастью, чьи фигуры освещаются лишь светом горящих мигалок грузовика.

— Ты можешь отвезти меня туда, где у тебя назначена встреча, — бормочет Багс. Грант поднимает голову, его губы касаются запястья. — Я там выйду. Я— я куплю чёртов билет на автобус, если это так много для тебя значит, но я больше не стану брать у тебя деньги.

— Ты и не брал мои деньги.

— Возьму! Если ты продолжишь класть свой бумажник на видные места. Совсем рехнулся? Ты же вообще меня не знаешь.

Грант просто смотрит на него с минуту. Помимо облегчения на его лице Багс замечает ещё и _нежность._

— Мы доберемся до туда, и там посмотрим, — тихо говорит он.

Багс закатывает глаза.

— Отлично, — он хватается за открытую дверь грузовика и неустойчиво поднимается на ноги. — Мы доберёмся до туда, и там посмотрим.

  
***

  
В машине Багс держится не больше десяти минут, пока усталость не берет над ним верх, и он не проваливается в неспокойный сон.

  
***

  
Он просыпается с криком, рукой хватаясь за приборную панель.

Он не знает, что именно его разбудило. Машина не двигается. Она стоит на автозаправочной станции в какой-то глуши.

Вдалеке солнечные лучи едва начинают касаться горизонта. За колонками на заправке располагается обширная, растянутая по периметру цепь складов. Багс борется с адреналином. Гранта здесь нет. Он, должно быть, внутри, делает бог знает что—

Вблизи от него происходит взрыв.

Багс наклоняется. Ждёт. Осколки летят в лобовое стекло. Он тянется за своей сумкой, убирает заряженный пистолет за пояс, перезаряжает второй так быстро, как может.

Дверь со стороны водителя открывается. Багс хватается за оружие, но это просто Грант— всего лишь Грант. С грязью на лице, руки выглядят ещё хуже. Он тяжело дышит, когда залезает в грузовик и захлопывает дверь.

Он кивает притаившемуся у приборной панели Багсу.

— Прости, что разбудил, — мягко говорит Грант, заводя автомобиль и нажимая педаль газа.

— Прости, что _разбудил_ меня? — Багс выпрямляется на своём месте и вытягивает шею, пока они мчатся по трассе. Всё, что он видит — это облако поднявшегося в небо дыма. — Там было целое _здание_?

— Ох… Да, — он морщится. — Всё получилось не совсем так, как я планировал.

Это звучит равнодушно, почти невозмутимо. Багс качает головой, чтобы избавиться от шума в ушах.

— Им не понравилось то, что ты сказал?

— Мм… наоборот.

Багс бросает на него взгляд.

— Так ты из спецназа?

— Нет. И в этом как раз и дело.

— Господи боже. Ты _взорвал_ чью-то базу, чтобы тебя оставили в покое?

Из всех возможных реакций на это Грант выбирает рассмеяться. Он смеётся тепло, полной грудью. Он выглядит так молодо сейчас. Господи, он мог бы быть таким красивым. Багс понятия не имеет, почему просто не может перестать думать об этом.

— Ну, в общем-то да, — говорит Грант. — Посмотрим. Я подозреваю, что до них дойдёт это сообщение. Понятнее и быть не может, — он оглядывается через плечо, будто проверяя, не гонится ли за ними никто. — Мне только жаль, что тебе пришлось стать частью такого моего побега.

— Я привык.

Грант даже глазом не моргает в ответ на это.

— Как ты относишься к криминалу?

— К криминалу? Приятель, у меня при себе оружие, которое я могу в любой момент достать из четырех разных мест и навести на тебя. Как ты думаешь, как я отношусь к криминалу?

— Из четырёх?

Вот именно _это_ — всё, что он вынес из сказанного?

— Ты не заметил лезвие у меня на лодыжке.

Грант криво ухмыляется, сворачивая на пустынное кукурузное поле. Багс замечает подъездной путь на другой стороне. Грант внимательный, романтик, и, в придачу ко всему — адреналиновый наркоман? Да поможет им обоим бог. Багс никогда не должен был залезать в эту машину.

— Я хочу украсть чьи-нибудь номера, — объясняет Грант. — Но я могу сначала подбросить тебя, если тебе некомфортно.

— Всё ещё хочешь отвезти меня до города? Даже после всего?

— Обещание есть обещание.

Багс закатывает глаза.

— Зачем останавливаться на номерах? Почему мы не можем просто угнать машину?

— И бросить мой грузовик?

— Грузовик куда более заметен, чем номера.

Может быть, Грант не так уж и хорош в этом.

Грант в конечном счете пожимает плечами, заносит ногу над педалью газа. Он делает всё возможное, чтобы ехать прямо по полю, но грузовик слишком стар, чтобы суметь так просто обойти перегной.

— Эта штука жрёт кучу газа.

— И для побега машина просто ужасная.

— И это тоже.

— Давно её водишь?

— Около трёх лет. За это время порядочно развалилась.

— Начнём с того, что ты зачем-то вообще её купил.

— Ну… — Грант кривится. — Раз уж речь всё равно зашла про угнанные машины…

Багс улыбается, слегка скептически.

— Знаешь, а я ведь и впрямь принял тебя за обычного фермера—

— Ты принял меня за кого-то, кто может тебе навредить.

— Что ж. Ну да. Думаю, я был даже ближе к правде, чем сам понимал.

— Слушай, я не пытался казаться кем-то, кем не являюсь.

— Я даже не знаю твоего имени.

Грант бросает на него взгляд, а потом передаёт ему бумажник с приборной панели.

— Ты его и правда ни разу не трогал, а?

Багс открывает бумажник и видит водительское удостоверение. Принадлежащее Гранту Стивенсу, рождённому 4 июля 1981 года. Багс вытаскивает удостоверение и поворачивает в руках, но оно со всех сторон выглядит настоящим, не фальшивка. Обычное удостоверение, выданное штатом Канзас.

— Я _угадал_ твоё имя?

Грант только улыбается.

— Какого чёрта?

— В твою защиту скажу, что у тебя, похоже, наметан глаз на подобные вещи.

— На угадайки?

— Наверное, я просто похож на Гранта.

— Ты не говорил, что я угадал.

— Думал, что в этом вся суть. Значит, тебя зовут не Багс.

Между ними виснет неуютная пауза.

— Я не помню, — неестественным тоном говорит он, — своё имя.

Это отрезвляет Гранта. Он молча ведёт автомобиль, с поля на дорогу выворачивает с большой аккуратностью.

— Извини, — наконец говорит Грант. Он зажимает газ, и колеса набирают скорость.

— Это не твоя вина, — Багс отмахивается. — Я предполагаю.

— Это продолжалось с тех пор, как ты… выбрался? — спрашивает Грант. — Забывание?

— Я… я не знаю, — он нервно взлохмачивает волосы. — Я не знаю. Мне не нравится об этом думать.

Грант кивает, с минуту молчит.

— Поэтому тебе некуда пойти… У тебя нет…

— Нет ничего, кроме того, что с собой.

Грант вновь кивает, поджав губы. Долгое время он больше ничего не говорит.

  
***

  
Они прячут грузовик в поломанном сарае, которым, судя по его виду, никто не пользовался за прошедшее десятилетие, и после этого минут пятнадцать идут вдоль дороги. Несмотря на холод, утро выдаётся весьма приятным. И неуместный в рамках всего случившегося сон Багса играет в этом не последнюю роль. На этот раз тишина между ними кажется дружеской; совместный торопливый побег их сблизил друг с другом. И сейчас они в поисках грузовика, который можно украсть.

— Нужен пикап, — заявляет Грант. — Стоимостью меньше двух тысяч долларов.

— Ты же в курсе, что это значит, что у него не будет большой страховки?

Грант смотрит на него с изумлением. По всей видимости, это в голову мистеру творю-добро-занимаюсь-мелкими-правонарушениями не приходило.

— С другой стороны, машины, изготовленные после 1996 года, обычно тяжелее украсть, — Багс кивает на лёгкий грузовик перед ними. — Вот этот — самое то, наверное.

— Давай попробуем.

Дверь даже не закрыта. Багс, недолго думая, переворачивает солнцезащитный козырёк с пассажирской стороны. Оттуда выпадает ключ.

Они с Грантом обмениваются взглядами. Да она просто просится, чтобы её угнали. Прежде, чем забраться на водительское сидение, Грант скидывает с себя куртку. Багс понимает, для чего он это сделал, только тогда, когда они уже отъезжают. Грант снимает с себя футболку и убирает кепку, пока они едут по дороге. Грант проводит пальцами по волосам, и, когда они поворачивают через какое-то время, берёт одежду, лежащую на коленях, и выкидывает её в сторону груды замерзающего мусора у трассы.

После он останавливает машину, сдаёт назад, и проезжает по куче выброшенной одежды. Багс приходит в странный восторг. Нательная майка Гранта замызганная, волосы немытые, и их явно пора стричь, но даже при всём при этом он умудряется выглядеть привлекательно. Это жутко смущает, но он не уверен, кого из них больше.

Багс вынуждает себя отвлечься. Он вытаскивает из волос резинку, потом делает хвост повыше и залезает в сумку поискать что-нибудь, под чем можно будет их спрятать. Он бы тоже переоделся, но в таком случае пришлось бы объяснять, откуда у него чёртова металлическая рука и весьма впечатляющая россыпь из шрамов.

— Надо было оставить тебе кепку, — замечает Грант, наблюдая за ним.

— Я уже всё, — говорит Багс, тыча в шапку на своей голове с надписью _«Я ♥ Канаду»._

Грант вновь переводит на него взгляд и разражается смехом — звук радостный и лающий.

— Прекрасно. Это точно поможет нам смешаться с толпой.

— А кто из нас поджёг целое здание сегодня? — громко спрашивает Багс, и Грант снова смеётся. — Ещё раз, почему это нам вообще надо стараться смешиваться с толпой? Благодаря кому? Что именно ты там обрабатываешь на своей ферме? Семтекс?

Грант встраивается в один из рядов машин, стоящих в пробке по пути на работу. Они оказываются на автостраде, где движение совсем медленное, и неизвестно, когда они смогут ехать в прежнем темпе. Сначала это приятно, заставляет расслабиться, но вскоре Багс понимает, что это так же означает, что дорога до Денвера может занять у Гранта несколько часов.

— Эм… — Багс смотрит на автостраду. — Слушай.

Грант всё ещё не спал, и это начинает сказываться. Ему потребуется теперь быть ещё более внимательным на дороге, когда движение станет более интенсивным.

— Слушай, я правда… — Багс стискивает зубы. — Я правда очень благодарен тебе за всё, что ты для меня сделал.

Грант улыбается.

— Сказать это тебе правда далось нелегко, да?

— Вообще-то, умники никому не нравятся, — подтрунивает над ним в ответ Багс. Это заставляет Гранта рассмеяться, улыбка застывает у него на губах. — Я просто― Ты просто сделал для меня больше, чем достаточно, а эта пробка убийственна. Тут недалеко идти до города―

Грант нахмуривается, выражая несогласие.

— Это займёт у тебя часы.

— Это займёт _у тебя_ часы. Я могу поймать машину, если понадобится, просто― не думай, что тебе обязательно это делать.

— Обещание есть обе―

— Обещание, данное человеку, которого ты встретил меньше восьми часов назад, не значит ни черта, — горячо говорит он. — И мы никогда ничего друг другу не обещали, так что просто― смотри. Я настаиваю. Дай мне здесь выйти, и можешь ехать домой, как и хотел.

— Я лучше провожу тебя.

— Нет. Забудь об этом. Хватит значит хватит. Ты не можешь держать меня в заложниках. Сейчас же, блядь, съезжай с дороги, и дай мне вылезти отсюда. Я правда имею это в виду, мне надоело.

Грант тяжело вздыхает, но съезжает на следующем повороте. Напряжение покидает тело Багса, когда Грант паркуется на заправке и выключает двигатель.

— Слушай, — говорит он, наблюдая за тем, как Багс перекладывает вещи в своей сумке, как вытаскивает пистолет, проверяет, заряжен ли тот. — Я, эм, собираюсь сделать тебе предложение, которое может показаться преждевременным, но я говорю чистую правду. Ты не обязан его принимать.

Багс съеживается.

— Боже, да ладно тебе, мужик, давай не будем под конец делать эту поезду такой нел―

— Мне нужна помощь, — говорит Грант, перебивая его, — на моей ферме. Зимой. У меня как раз урожай, а я даже не знаю, как вообще начинать что-то делать с ним.

— Я ничего не знаю про―

— Да, и я тоже, — Грант пожимает плечами. — Я не фермер. Я имею в виду, да, я _фермер_ , но я про фермы не знаю ничего абсолютно. Я вырос в Бруклине, боже. Перед армией я занимался расставлением товара на полки. Я купил землю два года назад без раздумий, потому что она была дешёвой, и потому что я не знал ни одной живой души в Канзасе, а в этом году у меня… излишек. Я не шутил, говоря, что у меня слишком много коров. Две из них сбежали в соседнюю ферму, а вернулись обе беременные. Я понятия не имею, как принимают роды у коров. Они просто сами берут и рожают?

Он говорит слишком много. Багс взмахивает рукой в воздухе.

— Я не хочу сказать, что я не благодарен тебе за пред―

— У меня с какого-то хрена есть кукуруза. У меня также есть подсолнухи, которые высыхают _сотнями_ в сарае, который я оснастил обогревателями. Я даже не уверен, что поступил правильно, но я их поставил. Я заранее готовлюсь к тому, чтобы вернуться домой и увидеть, как мой сарай горит в огне, и, кстати, счета за электричество — сущий ад.

— Послушай―

— Даже если мне удастся сохранить это всё в сухости, не начав пожар, мне всё ещё надо решить, что делать с семенами, вытащить их из цветов, очистить, каким-то образом научиться продавать их оптом. Их вообще надо очищать? Или продавать лучше неочищенными? Я использую верную терминологию? Если на них есть кожура, получается, они неочищенные? И как я вообще, начнём вот с этого, собираюсь выковыривать их из цветов?..

— Приостановись―

— Я посадил… озимую пшеницу? Я без понятия, чем она отличается от яровой. У меня однажды было растение, которое умерло в моей затхлой квартире в кратчайшие сроки. Серьезно, я мог бы стать рекордсменом. Поэтому я, конечно, просто потрясен своим внезапным успехом в качестве фермера.

— Ты можешь замолчать и послушать меня?! — кричит на него Багс. — Ты сумасшедший. Я не знаю ни хрена про фермы. Я не знаю, кем я был до того, как― Я не знаю, кем я был, но я абсолютно уверен, что явно не тем человеком, который должен сохранять хоть что-то в живых.

— Мне всё равно. Я просто больше не хочу разбираться со всем этим один.

— Для этого ты можешь найти кандидатуру получше. Я не безнадёжен настолько, чтобы хвататься за первое встречное―

— Я не благотворительностью занимаюсь, — говорит ему Грант ещё до того, как Багс успевает затронуть эту тему. — Я предлагаю тебе жильё и деньги в обмен на труд.

— Тебе нужен совет от _фермера._

— Мне нужен кто-то, кто поможет мне очистить мои чёртовы семена подсолнухов.

— Не думаю, что это делается руками.

— Тогда мне нужен кто-то внимательный, кто пойдёт со мной в магазин и убедится в том, что меня не надуют, пока я буду покупать машинку для очистки семян.

Багс закатывает глаза и уже готовится ударять ногой по двери, чтобы она открылась, как дверь поддаётся и без этого.

— Я неправильно это всё подал, — бормочет Грант позади. — Последняя попытка. Мне нужна помощь на ферме. Тебе нужна работа и место, где можно остановиться. Ты хотел поговорить про справедливый обмен? По-моему, это он.

Багс смотрит на него поверх сидений.

— Я думал, ты сказал, что я тебе ничего не должен.

— Не должен. Это просто предложение, — он замолкает, заметив выражение лица Багса. — Хорошо. Если ты хочешь отказаться, то ладно, только… — он хватает свой бумажник с подставки.

— Я не собираюсь брать у тебя деньги.

— Я пытаюсь оставить тебе свой номер, — Грант тянется к бардачку в надежде найти ручку. Ему везёт. Он быстро и небрежно записывает номер на обороте какой-то случайной кредитки. — Вот. Если передумаешь или окажешься в трудной ситуации, или просто понадобится место, где надо будет перекантоваться― на пару дней или несколько недель, на зиму, или просто поесть или принять душ― можешь связаться со мной, хорошо? Даже не раздумывай. Когда тебе будет нужен друг, знай, что в этом мире у тебя один есть.

Багс пристально смотрит на него. Потом он аккуратно берёт визитку двумя скрытыми под перчаткой пальцами.

— Спасибо тебе.

Грант кивает, смотря на него со странным выражением на лице. Оно похоже на жалость, но это всё же не она.

— Телефон стационарный. Перезвони, если я вдруг сразу не отвечу — это значит, что меня просто нет дома.

— У тебя есть стационарный телефон в 2014?

— У меня только стационарный телефон в 2014, — он чуть улыбается. — Я не доверяю компьютерам, особенно не после―

Он прерывается, но Багс догадывается о том, чем могло бы закончится предложение. Люди стали куда более скептически относиться к технологиям, чем раньше, особенно после катастрофы на геликарриере.

Ему удаётся держать себя в руках. Странно, что эти воспоминания остаются с ним даже несмотря на то, что он сам понятия не имеет, что помнит.

— Остановись где-нибудь и поспи, ладно? — говорит Багс, закидывая сумку на плечо. — Ты с каждой минутой выглядишь всё дерьмовее.

Грант улыбается. Почему-то Багс знал, что так и будет.

— Путешествия в безопасности, — говорит Грант. — Я рад, что… встретил тебя.

— Ага, — отвечает Багс, глядя на него с любопытством. — Я… тоже. Я думаю. Спасибо за… — он замолкает на полуслове, хватается за дверь. — Постарайся больше не взрывать здания по дороге домой, хорошо?

Смех Гранта заглушается, когда Багс захлопывает за собой дверь, но этот сухой, отрывистый звук преследует его ещё какое-то время.

  
***

  
Социальный работник приюта спрашивает его имя, и он даже не колеблется ни секунды, когда говорит «Багс Моран». Это глупо и сентиментально. Если он не будет вести себя осторожно, то может оставить за собой след, но никакое другое имя до этого ещё не приживалось так хорошо, как это.

Он находит работу на день, потом ещё одну. Приют неплохой, но он не может избавиться от чувства, что за ним всё время кто-то следит. Это доставляет массу неудобств, но погода ухудшилась, наступили первые настоящие холода, а он ещё не готов пойти спать на улицах. Думал, что сможет, но одна мысль об этом отдаётся холодом в груди.

Несмотря на зиму, он подумывает о том, чтобы найти себе ночлег в Денвере — или где-нибудь ещё неподалеку, где подешевле. У него достаточно денег для того, чтобы отправиться в Калифорнию, но он не может заставить себя пойти купить билет. Он не знает, что держит его здесь. Погода — сущий кошмар, но горы кажутся чем-то знакомым. Покрытые снегом и бесконечные, они похожи на звонок из дома.

Здесь не так уж и много возможностей для работы, не зимой. Ему правда пора отправляться в путь.

  
***

«Просто прими помощь, которую тебе предлагают», — слышится глупым голосом Гранта в голове. — _«Хоть раз в твоей несчастной паршивой жизни»._

  
***

  
Голосовое сообщение — Грант, притворяющийся, что он не знает, как пользоваться записью. Он не называет своего имени, но те люди, которые знают его по голосу, поймут, что набрали правильно. Умно. Проблема в том, что каждый раз, когда неуклюжие ругательства голосом Гранта заканчиваются, Багс не может придумать ни единой фразы, которую он может сказать. В конечном итоге он записывает несколько пунктов на бумаге, но его горло сжимается каждый раз, когда он думает о том, как, чёрт возьми, он будет объяснять наличие у него бионической руки. Если он облажается — если Грант поймёт, что он был задействован в катастрофе на геликарриере, то он снова влип, снова на мели в Канзасе — то, с чего всё и началось.

Он почти решает сбросить вызов, когда голосовое сообщение подходит к концу. Как вдруг на том конце провода снимают трубку.

— Алло?

Это голос Гранта, никаких сомнений. Багс в одно мгновение становится немым и идиотом. Его рот открывается, телефонная карта крепко сжата в пальцах.

— Алло?

Надо что-то сказать.

— … Моран?

Ох, спасибо, господи.

— Да, — он выдыхает. — Да, прости. Это я.

Трудно распознать, какой звук издаёт в ответ Грант, но отдаленный «дзынь» и шорох, как при перемещении, указывают на то, что у Гранта может быть дисковой телефон.

— Хей, — говорит он с придыханием. Багс ухмыляется, прислоняясь к стене. — Хей, привет. Рад, эм… слышать тебя. Как твои дела?

— Да, у меня всё хорошо, я, эм… — он тормозит, массирует висок. — Как твои… подсолнухи?

Дыхание Гранта прерывается смехом.

— Э-э, ты знаешь, я даже не смотрел на них, — он замолкает. — Мне пришлось уехать из города. Непредвиденные обстоятельства.

Выбор слов Гранта заставляет Багса задуматься о том, что разговор может прослушиваться. Багс морщится, но, вопреки здравому смыслу, продолжает говорить.

— Но… ты вернулся. Уже.

— На какое-то время, да.

— Это хорошо.

— Я надеюсь, — в его голосе слышится улыбка. — Как ты? Звонишь мне из солнечной Калифорнии?

— Нет, вообще-то нет. Я нашёл кое-какую работу в Денвере, поэтому решил на время остаться здесь.

— Ох, правда? Это здорово.

— Только… что ж, тут все иссохло уже, и я… эм, — он не знает, как это сказать. Он даже не знает, как, чёрт возьми, разговаривать с ним. — Знаешь, я всё думаю о грёбаных… — он тяжело вздыхает. — Если мы просто хорошенько ударим теми подсолнухами по контейнеру или чему-то такому, то, я думаю, семена должны выпасть.

Всё, что он слышит — неразборчивое шевеление на том конце провода. Наконец, оно заменяется смехом Гранта.

— Знаешь, что думаю я? — говорит он. — Я думаю, что мы можем попробовать. Может, ты приедешь и покажешь мне, как именно ты себе это представляешь.

— Я о том, что если и есть какая-то вещь, в которой я точно хорош, то это ударять по чему-то.

— В этом мы с тобой похожи, — телефон снова пиликает, будто его передвигают. — Где ты находишься в Денвере?

— Я сяду на автобус, выйду в Салине. Может завтра?

— Не трать деньги. Назови место, и я сейчас приеду заберу тебя.

Багс смотрит вдаль.

— Грант.

— Назови. Мне. Место. Я буду там через пять часов.

— Дорога сюда займёт шесть.

— Я буду там через пять.

Он называет место.

  
***

  
Грант приезжает за ним через пять часов.

  
***

  
На ферме довольно… мило. Она простоватая, в деревенском стиле. Или как там говорят. Расположена прямо у чёрта на куличиках, поэтому Багс может с уверенностью сказать, что здесь его никто искать не будет. Это вполне могло бы быть самым незаметным местом на Земле, и если целью Гранта было где-то спрятаться ото всех, то ему это удалось.

Работать Багсу нравится. Нравится уставать. Нравится вставать на рассвете и иметь целый список дел на день. Нравится и то, что его задачей является как можно больше двигаться, а не думать; нравится компания лёгкого в общении Гранта и то, что им вдвоём приходится самостоятельно разбираться со всем неизвестным, что представляет собой ферма. Грант и правда совершенно ничего об этом не знает. Это чертовски странно, но им, по крайней мере, не скучно.

Впервые зайдя в сарай, они видят перед собой кучу подсолнухов, семена которых едва держатся на местах. Грант выглядит одновременно удивлённым и обрадованным. Нет никакой речи о том, что подсолнухи придётся обо что-то бить: едва Багс проводит по цветку и чуть нажимает на него ногтями, половина семян сами сыпятся ему на ладонь.

Грант закрывает рот и смотрит на Багса со всей серьёзностью.

— Клянусь, раньше они так не делали.

— А ты пробовал раньше?

Грант жестом проводит в воздухе — не пробовал. Это всё равно не важно. Они собирают семечки, в процессе съедая какую-то часть из них. Получается весьма большое количество семян — ну, или это только им так кажется, двум придуркам, которые не имеют ни малейшего представления о том, с чем работают. Потом Грант продаёт их какому-то заводу.

После они приступают к кукурузе, которую нужно вывозить. Ещё есть оборудование, требующее починки. Багсу нравится возиться с ним, он понимает, что любит технику. Кто бы мог поду―

— _Что_?

Грант хватает его за руку, прямо у металлического локтя, когда Багс, не подумав, снимает рубашку. Он расслабился. Рано или поздно это всё равно бы произошло, учитывая то, как комфортно он себя начал чувствовать здесь.

Багс пытается объясниться. Должно быть, он потерял руку на земле. Он не помнит, как это случилось. Он также не помнит, кто поставил ему протез. Частично это правда — он не упоминает только Гидру. Чем меньше информации о себе он выдаст, тем лучше.

Грант серьёзно кивает в ответ, не говоря ни слова — только хмурит брови. Когда Багс замолкает, ему кажется, что вот-вот из-за его рассказа небо разразится громом, но Грант, вопреки всему, делает шаг по направлению к Багсу, а не от него.

— А это… — говорит он, нервно облизывая губы. — Она…

— Я чувствую её, — говорит он и стучит по ней в доказательство своих слов. — Страшно думать, что они там сделали с моими нервными окончаниями, но они явно сделали с ними что-то.

— Она _болит?_

Багс пожимает плечами, будто в этом ничего такого нет.

— Только когда я слишком часто ею пользуюсь.

Грант кивает и поднимает на него взгляд. Потом он неожиданно удаляется под предлогом каких-то дел, залезает в пикап и уезжает на всю ночь. Когда Багс просыпается следующим утром, Гранта всё ещё нет.

Багс даже не ждёт его возвращения, пока сам он здесь. С утра занимается бесполезной работой: кормит коров, собирает сумку со своим барахлом. Он как раз наполовину заканчивает писать записку с сухими благодарностями, когда замечает катящийся обратно по дороге грузовик Гранта.

— Ты куда собрался? — спрашивает он, выходя из автомобиля. Он выглядит обеспокоенным тем, что Багс вообще решил уходить.

Как будто ничего особенного не произошло, как будто он не сорвался с места сразу же, едва увидев его руку.

Было бы странно для Багса ничего не заподозрить, но он всё равно позволяет Гранту уговорить его вернуться ненадолго. Потом он позволяет приготовить ему завтрак. Потом он позволяет приготовить ему ужин.

На следующий день Багс просыпается и снова принимается чинить комбайн.

Грант больше не упоминает его протез, но всё же что-то между ними меняется. Багсу не надо волноваться о том, что руку могут заметить, и он принимает предложение Гранта сыграть с ним в карты после ужина. Багс по какой-то причине всегда знал, как раскладывать пасьянс, и он делает это довольно часто, пока Грант готовит, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Он помнит, как играть в «Рамми», ещё есть что-то в голове под названием «Египетский ретскрю», в который они перестают играть после того, как Багс бионической рукой касается руки Гранта. Со временем они выясняют, что Багс ещё знает «Бридж» и «Ютер», и откладывают в дальний ящик «Покер», потому что Грант совершенно не умеет лгать.

В какой-то момент Багсу надоедает и играть в пасьянс, и донимать Гранта, чтобы тот дал помочь ему с готовкой. Он берётся просматривать его книжные полки. Там довольно много истории и политики, то есть, просто _дохрена._ Можно навсегда потеряться для реального мира, если решиться прочесть их все. Однако у него есть и приличная коллекция с художественной литературой в мягкой обложке, большая часть которой была опубликована более пятидесяти лет тому назад. Багс, сторонящийся политики как чумы, берётся за романы двадцатого века, поглощая один за другим с весьма высокой скоростью. В них есть что-то, что вызывает у него чувство какой-то странной тоски, почти ностальгической. Багс не может его понять, как бы ни пытался. Либо он в прошлой жизни был книжным червём, либо он — один из тех людей, которые чувствуют духовную близость с давно ушедшим периодом времени.

Живя в доме Гранта, иногда он и правда чувствует себя так, словно оказался в прошлом. Этот человек в самом деле пользуется стационарным телефоном. Иногда Грант ставит на стол ноутбук, но Багс так и не замечает, чтобы он им пользовался. Кухня вообще будто бы из музея — маленький холодильник с закругленными углами, старого образца, как и часы. В углу гостиной стоит тринадцатидюймовый телевизор в окружении книжных полок, подключённый к чёртовому видеомагнитофону. Дом сочетает в себе две разные временные эпохи, но Гранту каким-то образом удаётся сочетать их. Воплощение парадокса. Это странно, но не фальшиво. Гранту просто-напросто нет никакого дела до современного мира.

И всё же — некоторые вопросы требуют ответов.

— Зачем тебе на зерновой ферме коровы? — наконец спрашивает Багс.

Грант смотрит на него, обернувшись, руки всё так же занесены над готовящимся стейком.

— Почва бедна азотом, — отвечает он таким тоном, будто это — что-то само собой разумеющееся.

Гранта снова не было всю ночь. Он выглядит так, будто не спал ни минуты, но он хотя бы расслаблен. Вернулся он с продуктами, как если бы продукты были тем, ради чего ему было просто необходимо сорваться из дома на шестнадцать часов на ночь глядя.

— Тебе нужно было удобрение, — медленно говорит Багс, — и поэтому ты купил коров?

— Ну… да.

— Ты знаешь, что мог просто… купить удобрение.

— Коровы едят зерно, коровы срут на зерно, они помогают зерну расти. Это симбиоз… или что-то вроде того.

— Ты платишь за содержание коров просто потому, что тебе нравится идея самоподдерживающейся фермы.

Грант поднимает кухонные щипцы и указывает ими на дверь.

— Хочешь пойти и обсудить с кем-нибудь ещё их запасы дерьма? Я смотрю, тебе нравится вести беседы по поводу продажи азота.

— Значит, это теперь на мне лежит ответственность превратить твою удобряемую почву в табак.

— Это ты плохо высказываешься про моих коров, — говорит Грант, бросая в него тряпку, которая приземляется прямо на лицо. Слабый, смешанный с кашлем смех вырывается изо рта Багса быстрее, чем он успевает его заглушить.

Он мог бы и догадаться, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы длиться вечно.

  
***

  
После месяца горячей еды и горячего душа, игр в карты и книжек с полок, отсутствия необходимости думать ни о чём, кроме техники и кукурузы, он слышит незнакомый голос, когда вскарабкивается вверх по сайдингу.

— … а вы даже не обсудите…

— Здесь нечего обсуждать, — ледяным тоном отвечает Грант. Незнакомый голос принадлежит женщине, но он с ней не любезничает. — Я сказал Фьюри три года назад, что не собираюсь присоединяться.

— Многое изменилось с момента катастрофы. ЩИТ больше не под влиянием Гидры, и―

Багс резко вздыхает и припадает к земле, до боли сжав руки в кулаках. Адреналин в крови поднимается со стремительной скоростью впервые спустя несколько недель. Он и правда не ожидал такого — вот, что самое страшное в этой ситуации. Багс знал, что с Грантом не всё так просто, но он и представить себе не мог, что за ним придут сюда.

Он уже потерял нить разговора. Сердце слишком громко бьётся в груди, и Багс замирает в оцепенении. Когда ему наконец удаётся вздохнуть, он медленно поворачивается и аккуратно выглядывает через ближайшее окно, откуда видно крыльцо, чтобы проверить, сможет ли он хоть что-то разглядеть изнутри.

Грант стоит напротив рыжеволосой женщины, рукой преграждая входную дверь в дом. Багс не видит её лица, но здесь достаточно и языка тела, чтобы сказать, что их разговор далеко не дружеский — враждебность витает в воздухе. Грант очевидно не хочет, чтобы она здесь находилась.

— Дайте мне закончить, — доносится до него голос женщины.

— Я не обязан это делать, — кратко отвечает Грант. — Покиньте мой дом. Забудьте, где я живу. Вы ничего от меня не получите.

— Я же говорю, сейчас всё иначе―

— Если вы и правда в это верите, то вы понятия не имеете, на что способна Гидра.

Багс, несмотря на нарастающий в ушах шум, заставляет себя не отводить взгляд от женщины, которая теперь щелкает языком.

— Если не хотите становиться частью организации, то хотя бы прекратите разыскивать наши базы.

— Нет, — говорит Грант.

За этим следует напряжённая пауза. Багс смотрит на то, как женщина слегка покачивается на месте со скрещенными руками на груди.

— Я должна сказать, что не понимаю, в чём заключается ваша позиция.

— Вы и не должны это понимать. Вам надо просто уважать её.

— Вы хотите взять правосудие в свои руки, но в единственную организацию, которая борется с Гидрой, вы―

— Я вас вот здесь остановлю, мисс― Романофф, правильно?

— _Агент_ Романофф. Я любезно называю вам своё имя, и если вы не будете его использовать, то я не буду использовать ваше.

— Хорошо. Агент. Позвольте мне вам напомнить, чьи технологии стояли за катастрофой на геликарриере. Ваша организация―

— За катастрофой стояла Гидра.

— Это даже не вопрос. Я верю вам, мэм, больше, чем вы можете себе представить. Это не первый раз, когда Гидра стала причиной гибели сотней тысяч невинных людей, и я сомневаюсь, что последний. Но основания, по которым ваши коллеги сейчас ожидают суда―

— Из-за неправильного―

— Из-за того, что они были замешаны в этом. ЩИТ был соучастником. Они _всё ещё_ причастны к преступлениям Гидры и будут долгое время, пока создают технологии, которые так просто использовать в своих интересах. Плохо это или хорошо, но ваша организация верила в то, что она несла в мир добро, разрабатывая машину, способную убить 720.000 человек одним нажатием на кнопку. Я уже сделал однажды ошибку, пойдя работать на власти, действующие «из самых лучших побуждений», и могу поклясться своей полученной неправедным путём жизнью, что ещё раз я её совершать не буду.

— ЩИТ — это―

— Марионетка в руках Гидры. Она была ею девять месяцев назад и остаётся по сей день. Пока вы не перестанете разрабатывать оружие под предлогом хороших намерений, Гидра будет извлекать из этого выгоду. А вы ничего не сможете с этим сделать. Всё, чем вы занимаетесь сейчас — это помогаете им.

— С огнём нужно бороться только огнём.

— Мэм, я с вами абсолютно согласен. Именно поэтому я и взрываю ваши чёртовы исследовательские лаборатории.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, не шевелясь.

— Миру нужны герои, — говорит Агент.

— Я не герой.

— В книгах по истории сказано другое.

— Говорю вам как эксперт: книги по истории не имеют ни малейшего понятия о том, что несут.

— Война, которую начали вы―

— Всё ещё идёт. Вы думали, я не знаю об этом? Вам, Агент, кажется, что у меня нет глаз? Она велась десятилетиями без моей помощи. Я отдал свою жизнь, чтобы война закончилась, и этого оказалось недостаточно. Я бы спросил вас, какую надежду я честно могу дать этому миру, работая под поддержкой организации, жертвами которой стали 720.000 человек.

— Капитан―

— Здесь нет никакого Капитана. Поймите: всё, что я слышу — это то, что вы предлагаете мне ресурсы, которыми я пользоваться не хочу, и идти на жертвы, которые мне не нужны. Я вам говорю: нет. Из меня не сделают обезьяну снова, Агент Романофф. Если вам нужна марионетка, от лица которой можно наобещать Америке светлое будущее и безопасность, вам стоит поискать её в другом месте. А теперь убирайтесь из моего дома. И больше не пытайтесь со мной связаться.

Она не отступает.

— Вы бьёте мимо цели, — говорит она ему тише. — Целитесь не в того. Я знаю, что вы об этом знаете. Прекратите фокусироваться на наших укреплениях и сфокусируйтесь на Гидре. ЩИТ никому не вредит.

— Пока что.

Агент немного смещается в сторону. Багс тут же нагибается, зажмуриваясь. Мысли в голове едва успевают формулироваться. Он безоружен. Он готов поспорить, что у Агента при себе оружие есть.

— На вашем месте, мэм, — говорит Грант глубоким голосом, — я бы пересмотрел ваши собственные взгляды и привязанности. Вы знаете, что я прав, я же вижу. Вы больше не найдёте ни одного человека, который поверит организации под названием ЩИТ.

— Переименование наших усилий проблему не устранит, — говорит она. — И прятки тоже не помогут.

— Я не собираюсь делать ни то, ни другое.

— Ну, — говорит она с иронией в голосе. — Все мы не можем стать линчевателями как вы.

Ещё одна натянутая пауза. Наконец, Багс слышит шарканье подошв обуви Агента на крыльце. Он пробирается на другую сторону дома, отчаянно надеясь, что его шагов на снегу не будет слышно.

— Забудьте моё имя, — слышит он голос Гранта. — И мой адрес. Я больше никогда не хочу вас здесь видеть.

— Вы не увидите, — отвечает она, но что-то в том, как именно она это произносит, Багсу совершенно не нравится. — Вы оставили свет в гостевом доме включённым, кстати говоря.

— Ага, — без эмоций говорит он. — Спасибо.

Багс задерживает дыхание и не движется до того момента, пока женщина не садится в машину и не уезжает.

Медленно, мир снова обретает краски. Багс несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, сползая вниз. Ему надо собирать вещи, это во-первых. Сначала гостиница, потом дорога. Посмотреть, в какую сторону она уехала, поехать в противоположную―

Его хватают за руку.

Багс резко оборачивается, занося кулак для удара―, но это Грант, это всего лишь Грант, который, как и всегда в таких ситуациях, поднимает перед собой ладони в защитном жесте.

Багс руку опускает.

— Да что, блядь, с тобой не так?

— Извини, — Грант внимательно оглядывает его лицо. — Сколько ты слышал?

— Достаточно, — отвечает он, уходя. — Я убираюсь отсюда, пока она не вернулась с подмогой. Если ты хочешь, как лучше для себя, тогда не надо за мной идти.

Шаги Гранта хрустят по снегу, когда он движется следом за Багсом.

— Баки― подожди.

Багс поворачивается на месте.

— Да кто такой Баки, чёрт возьми?! — спрашивает он, поджав губы. Голос дрожит, несмотря на все его усилия. — До тебя так и не дошло, что я — не твой умерший бойфренд?

Плечи стоящего перед ним Гранта опускаются, словно он поражён случившимся. Багс разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Грант уверенно хватает его за руку.

Багс в ярости вырывается.

— Да что у тебя, блядь, за проблемы?

— Ба— Послушай, просто— выслушай меня. Она искала не тебя. Она искала _меня_ , она хотела завербовать _меня_. Она даже не знала, что ты здесь—

— Она знала, что кто-то ещё находится тут, иначе бы не стала говорить про домик для гостей! Она тебе угрожала, скажи, что это ты понял!

Грант молча смотрит на него в ответ, разинув рот.

— Просто… Можем ли мы поговорить о—

Багс издаёт раздражённый звук и отворачивается.

Когда Грант снова берёт его за плечи и разворачивает к себе, Багс видит на его лице пылающее разочарование. Там снова таится сила, которую Багс никогда не замечает. Она всегда там, под поверхностью.

Багсу она не нравится. Он защищается, сильно ударяя: резко отталкивает Гранта назад, видя, как лицо того озаряется шоком.

— Что ты знаешь про Гидру? — кричит Багс. Он практически вопит, как зверь, дрожащим голосом. Кто-то может их услышать, но он не может найти в себе силы взять себя в руки. — Почему тебе так жизненно необходимо удержать меня здесь, а? Ты знал, что это Гидра гонится за мной?

Грант открывает и закрывает рот.

— Я догадался, — в конечном итоге тихо признаётся он. — Давай зайдём внутрь и поговорим об этом в—

— Ты меня не понял, — огрызается Багс. — Я слышу Гидра и съёбываю. Я не пойду ни внутрь, ни куда-либо ещё за тобой, пока они у тебя на хвосте. Ты — яд для меня.

На лице Гранта отображается что-то, что Багс не может разобрать.

— Я— послушай. Они до тебя не доберутся, хорошо? Я им не дам.

Багс смотрит на него с недоверием.

— Ты хоть _представить_ себе можешь, на что они способны? Думаешь, у них на пути встанет парень с фермы?! Да они уберут тебя быстрее, чем ты успеешь это понять!

— В таком случае ты уже будешь знать, что они здесь, и сможешь выбраться сам. Позволь мне служить тебе первой защитой.

Багс проводит рукой по волосам.

— Господи! Ты в самом деле бездумно выбираешь вот это вот из-за своего гребаного комплекса спасателя—

— Я тебе уже говорил, что никого не спасаю. Я предлагаю тебе _союзничество_ , разве ты не помнишь, каково—

— Нет! — кричит он в ответ. — Я ничего не помню, они у меня это отняли! До тебя так и не дошло? Ты не понял, что они забрали у меня всё, что у меня было, кем я был? Зачем мне сидеть и ждать, когда они придут и отнимут это снова?!

Дыхание Гранта стало тяжёлым. Оно остервенело взлетает и клубится в воздухе.

— Поэтому ты собираешься вернуться и разбираться со всем этим в одиночку, так? Зная, что нет никого, кто прикроет тебе спину? Будешь дожидаться того дня, когда они наконец отследят тебя?

— Знаешь, что? Раньше это срабатывало.

— У тебя видны рёбра через футболку. Не думаю, что это прямо-таки срабатывало.

— Тем не менее, никто не стучался ко мне в дверь, чтобы сказать, что Гидра уже на пути ко мне.

— В Гидре не знают об этом месте. Они даже не знают, что я до сих пор жив.

Багс качает головой. В горле кисловатый привкус.

— Ты хоть слушал то, что она тебе сказала?

— Один агент ЩИТА… послушай, это семантика. Это факты, — он начинает сгибать пальцы, подсчитывая. — Организация, которая уверяет, что они избавились от влияния Гидры, искала _меня._ Они нашли _меня_. Они не тебя ищут, Бак. Организации, которая _сражается_ с Гидрой, нужен _я,_ а не― Ох, боже, ну ты чего―

Он, должно быть, замечает что-то на лице Багса, потому что сразу замолкает и протягивает к нему руку. Багс уклоняется от неё только для того, чтобы Грант сделал это снова. Грант мягко обхватывает ладонью его челюсть. Багс закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как холодные пальцы перемещаются на заднюю часть его шеи. Подбородок продолжает предательски дрожать, как бы сильно Багс ни старался успокоиться.

— Ни единая душа на свете не знает, где ты находишься. Кроме меня, — едва слышно говорит ему Грант. — Послушай меня. Я никогда тебя не отдам. Ни им, ни кому-либо ещё. Слышишь?

— У тебя, — резко шепчет Багс, — не будет, черт возьми, выбора―

— Я знаю Гидру, — перебивает его Грант. — Я сражался против неё. Я потратил годы жизни на то, чтобы её уничтожить. Я знаю, как я выгляжу, но думаю, что ты понимаешь больше, поэтому просто доверься мне. Если надо, я могу уложить сразу пятерых из них в одиночку, поэтому я однозначно достаточно компетентен, чтобы прикрывать тебя― Эй, _послушай_ меня, — он удерживает Багса на месте, когда тот снова грозится отвернуться. — Я не говорю, что могу расправиться со всеми ними, но хотя бы удержать — да. Это — то, что я делаю. То, что делают союзники. Я не отдам им тебя, Ба… — какая-то сильная эмоция, которую Багс не может прочесть, появляется и тут же стирается с его лица. — Пожалуйста, останься. Я клянусь жизнью, что отсюда они тебя не заберут. Тебе не нужно брать на себя одного целый мир.

Багс почему-то не может заставить ноги двигаться. Не может взять и повернуться. Хуже того, он не хочет. Ему так хочется, чтобы Грант оказался прав.

Они оба какое-то время молча переводят дух. Потом Багс убирает от лица руку Гранта, сжимая её в своей на секунду больше необходимого.

— Нам нужен план, — тихо говорит он охрипшим после криков голосом. Едва сам верит в то, что это он произносит. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне рассказал, что знаешь. Всю… информацию о Гидре, которая тебе доступна.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Гранту. Он в надежде кивает в сторону кухни. — Я сварю нам кофе.

Багс с минуту стоит на месте, ища обман, ища хоть что-то, что заставит его сорваться с места и убежать отсюда, но всё, что он видит — это искреннего человека перед собой, который по какой-то непонятной причине разглядел в нём что-то, что заслуживает сражения.

Грант рядом ждёт его решения. Затем они вместе молча отправляются в дом, из окон которого горит тёплый жёлтый свет.

  
***

  
— Я был назначен лидером группы специального назначения, задачей которой было уничтожить Гидру, — начинает Грант и прерывается на то, чтобы смолоть кофе. Учитывая то, сколько он его насыпал, спать Грант этой ночью тоже не собирается. — Мы обнаруживали их место нахождения, проникали внутрь, в конечном итоге сносили тайные базы Гидры в течение нескольких… лет. За границей. В активной военной зоне, — он отмахивается рукой. Багс делает предположение, что все детали секретны. — Но сейчас… — он замолкает, качая головой. — Короче говоря, я был принудительно отстранён от операций на… какое-то время, и из того, что я понял — они больше не работают так, как раньше. Гидра всё ещё подпольно занимается организацией преступлений, а результаты их деятельности у всех на виду. Торчат изо всех щелей. Их штаб-квартиры находятся там же, где и главные штаб-квартиры Америки, и сложно понять, где заканчивается одно, и начинается другое. Это невозмо…

Он смотрит вдаль, челюсть стиснута, будто с сожалением. Потом он качает головой.

— ЩИТ пытался завербовать меня, когда я вернулся, — продолжает Грант. — Я посмотрел на одну из их операций и решил, что не буду участвовать в этом. Им был нужен командир, лицо, на которое можно будет всё повесить, и назвать его «ликом справедливости», но я однажды уже провалил их миссию. Я отдал всё, что у меня было, и этого оказалось недостаточно.

— Ты не провалил её, — говорит Багс охрипшим голосом. — Такое не зависит от одного человека.

Грант резко переводит на него взгляд и смотрит. Через какое-то время он наконец кивает, будто бы на него пролился свет истины, которую он принимать не хотел.

— Может ты и прав. Но здесь и нет никакого достаточно большого противодействующего влияния, большинство людей даже не знают о существовании Гидры.

— Ну ты ещё расскажи мне об этом.

Грант слабо улыбается.

— Ты знаешь, чему меня учили? Я смотрю на что-то и решаю, похоже оно на Гидру или нет. Здание без названия, документы без пометок… которые мне знакомы. Но я видел ЩИТ, и не заметил среди него Гидры. Они расползались по свету вместе с агентами Гидры, а я ни одного не вычислил, — он вздыхает, берясь за чайник. — Это — то, что у нас есть. Человек, лучше всех в этом мире натренированный для обнаружения Гидры, не увидел Гидру, когда она стояла прямо перед ним. Ни у кого, я повторяю, ни у кого нет оснащения для того, чтобы снести её. Это бы означало снесение вместе с ней и других организаций.

— Ты уверен, что это проблема?

— Ну… — что-то вспыхивает у него во взгляде. — Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но я не особо хочу нести на плечах наследие рухнувшей нации. Никогда не знаешь, сколько людей полагаются на эти организации, даже если они источают само зло.

Багс улыбается.

— Ты всё это время был социалистом?

Грант улыбается ему в ответ. Он ставит чайник на середину стола, опускает перед собой кружку спокойными, сосредоточенными движениями, и присаживается.

— Ты спрашивал у меня про план, но я могу рассказать тебе только то, что знаю. Всё, что я могу назвать — это приблизительное нахождение многих исследовательских лабораторий ЩИТА, глядя на карту. Я был на нескольких из них, которые находятся неподалёку, но большая часть уже заброшена, — он качает головой. — В одном, я думаю, Агент была права. Нет смысла пытаться остановить ЩИТ.

— Ты уверен?

— Одна ветка, одна… — говорит он, уставившись в одну точку, — голова.

Багс смотрит на то, как он думает о чём-то, качает головой и вздыхает.

— Слушай― ЩИТ построили геликарриеры. Они понастроили ещё кучу всего смертельно опасного, о чём общественность не знает, — у него откуда-то есть доступ к этой информации. Он не знает, откуда она взялась. Он знает только то, что не хочет вспоминать ничего больше. Выражение лица Гранта ожесточается. Может быть, он тоже не хочет об этом слышать. — Всё, что я хочу сказать — это то, что ЩИТ _всё ещё_ находится в прекрасном положении для захвата Гидрой. Ты не ошибся, когда нацелился на них.

— Нет, не ошибся, но это оттягивает решение настоящей проблемы.

— Проблемы, решения которой не существует.

Грант открывает и снова закрывает рот. Он смотрит на Багса взглядом, который ему не нравится.

— Чт― начинает он, и почти сразу же останавливается. Он съёживается, поворачивая кружку в руке. — Когда ты вспомн―

Багс понимает, о чём он хочет спросить.

— Нет.

Грант ждёт минуту.

— А звучит так, как будто бы ты вс―

— Нет.

Какое-то время он не шевелится.

— Хорошо.

— Я ничего не помню, — горячо говорит Багс, ненавидя каждую секунду утомительного принятия Гранта. — Появляются какие-то обрывки воспоминаний, я не понимаю, что там происходит. И на этом всё. У меня нет воспоминаний о― о чём-то _таком_ , нет. Хорошо? Я ничего не знаю.

— Ладно, — говорит Грант, подняв руку. Больше он об этом не спрашивает.

Они ещё долгое время сидят друг напротив друга в тишине этой ночью.

Они не составляют план. Составлять нечего. Багс и так постоянно находится в довольно шатком состоянии, чтобы думать о Гидре больше необходимого. Грант знает только то, что выяснил через ЩИТ, так что делать нечего. Идти некуда. Они не могут уничтожить это чудовище, не отправив вместе с ним в пекло весь мир.

  
***

  
Хлопот на ферме по горло. Медленно работает трактор, коровам нужна еда. Багс остаётся, потому что во всё этом чувствуется стабильность, которой ему не хватает. Здесь всегда нужно что-то делать, изо дня в день. Он снова убирает за пояс пистолет и засовывает лезвие в шов носка. У него каждый раз, когда слышится звук приближающего автомобиля, едва не случается сердечный приступ, но это просто Грант― это всегда всего лишь Грант.

Грант, который больше не пропадает на всю ночь. Багс знает, что это всё ради него, чтобы он прекратил что-то подозревать. Ещё Багсу кажется, что Грант ездит в разные городки за едой по той же самой причине. Он делает довольно много для того, чтобы его не запомнили, чтобы остаться незамеченным — для него. Всё это для него. Багс это понимает, и всё же, в ответ Грант получает лишь нескончаемые подозрительные взгляды и регулярные осмотры грузовика на предмет наличия на нём жучков. Выглядит это всё нехорошо, но Грант никак не комментирует.

Январь подходит к концу. Никто не приезжает. Начинается февраль. Никто не приезжает. С каждым днём его настороженность проявляется всё реже.

Быть может, Грант говорил правду. Быть может, никто и правда не знает, что он здесь. Может, он с самого начала должен был спрятаться на ферме какого-нибудь незнакомца.

Или Грант — один такой в своём роде. Может быть, Багс встретил единственного на планете человека, который готов мириться со всем этим дерьмом по чёрт знает какой причине. Он принимает все его плохие привычки. Он принимает бдительность Багса. Принимает и то, что он вечно по несколько раз проверяет, закрыта ли дверь, опускает занавески, иногда встаёт и просто ходит по дому. Багса здесь всегда встречают с теплом и улыбкой. Как будто ничто не может смутить Гранта, что бы он ни делал.

Они входят в один ритм, потом находят другой. Достаточно насмотревшись на то, как Грант готовит им еду, Багс тоже начинает готовить. Самые обычные вещи, вроде яичницы с овощами.

Он не единственный, у кого паранойя. Это первый день, когда Багс пытается приготовить завтрак. Грант просыпается и спускается вниз с рукой за спиной, в удивлении выпрямляется, увидев его.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Грант.

Он выглядит очаровательно глупо. Багс ещё никогда не видел его сонным. Ещё он никогда не видел его без футболки.

— Завтрак, — говорит он, заставляя себя отвести взгляд. — Это там у тебя за спиной? Пистолет?

— Да, — отвечает он, а потом достаёт фонарик. — Прости. Подумал, что это ЩИТ.

— Они вламываются к тебе в дом и удивляют завтраком?

— Не уверен, что они не пытались, — говорит он и возвращается наверх, чтобы натянуть штаны.

Так-то лучше. Яйца поджариваются. Багс ещё долгое время смотрит на лестницу, забыв, что ему надо их мешать. Яйца совсем слегка подгорают, но на вкус всё равно хороши.

Грант улыбается ему так, будто это — подарок, о котором он не мог и мечтать, а ведь Багс даже продукты не покупал сам. Сложно даже назвать это настоящим блюдом, но Грант ведёт себя так, будто ему показали чудо.

В какой-то момент его озабоченность попытками понять Гранта приобретает несколько иной характер. Его _вынуждают_ — лучшее слово, чтобы охарактеризовать это. Наблюдение за особенностями поведения Гранта, его манерами и исследование его намерений начинают вызывать у Багса аффилированные желания. Ему нравится смотреть, как передвигаются лопатки на спине Гранта, когда тот готовит; он чувствует себя ограбленным каждый раз, когда Грант приступает к приготовлению пищи без него. Нравятся те мимолётные моменты фамильярности, когда Грант кладёт руку на его спину, проходя мимо — тогда шум в его голове рассеивается, и он чувствует себя больше как человек, а не крыса. Он снова и снова прокручивает тот случай в ночь после отъезда Агента, когда Грант успокоил его, положив руку на шею, будто бы донося до него что-то, что нельзя выразить словами.

Он по необъяснимой причине краснеет, думая о коже Гранта на его коже. Одно едва ощутимое прикосновение, и он вновь прокручивает в голове тот момент. Как если бы он что-то значил. Как если бы он сделал это не _только_ для того, чтобы Багс остался.

Неожиданно жар его собственного смущения становится источником тепла — противник кусающего зимнего ветра. Просто наблюдать за Грантом полезно. Да, в этом дело. И больше ни в чём.

Он бы очень хотел в это верить, но вскоре покровы с истинных причин его заинтересованности срываются. Последние недели он провёл, изучая своё половое влечение, о котором совершенно ничего не помнит и которое едва ли понимает сам. Все десять месяцев ничего, а сейчас он только и может, что думать про Гранта в одежде и без неё, на спине, с сажей на лице, пока меняет ремень охлаждения. И это — всё, что ему требуется. В этом даже нет никакого смысла. Он при всём желании не сможет назвать количество раз, когда он дрочил в кулак, думая про Гранта, его лицо, его запах, огрубевшие из-за мозолей руки, это невозможное тело.

Ещё он думает о том, как иногда взгляд Гранта задерживается на нём, и как быстро он его отводит. Он может быть ужасным лжецом, но он умеет натягивать маску невозмутимости, когда действительно этого хочет. Багс залезал в порядочное количество грузовиков, чтобы научиться определять _тот самый_ взгляд, который мужчины иногда бросали на него. Грант такого себе не позволяет. Единственное, что выдаёт его с головой — огонь в глазах, а затем — короткая вспышка у висков, свидетельствующая о самобичевании.

Это… несколько невинно. Нет, не невинно. Это, как и всё остальное, что касается Гранта — искренне, без какого-либо злого умысла. Непохожее на все те хищные взгляды, что Багс ловил на себе раньше. В этом… честность.

Багсу было бы куда проще прочесть его, не будь Грант таким скрытным. В доме нет фотографий, ничего, что указывало бы на семью или друзей. Других подсказок тоже нет. Грант — загадка.

Багс не может прекратить думать о том, что, чёрт побери, означают эти его взгляды. Он твёрдо решает найти ответы путём проб и ошибок — находит предлог носить меньше слоёв одежды, стараясь пробудить в Гранте что-нибудь, что понять будет легче.

Его сдержанность, которая раньше казалась подарком, сейчас становится бременем. Багс старается не казаться слишком очевидным в своих намерениях. В конце концов, однажды, перестав быть осторожным, берётся за нижний край рубашки и подносит её к лицу, чтобы вытереть пот с бровей — тогда Грант замечает: его глаза опускаются на торс Багса, губы слегка приоткрываются. Он поднимает взгляд на Багса, видит, что тот смотрит на него в ответ, и переводит свой в пол, отвернувшись.

Грант возвращается к работе, но осязаемое напряжение наполняет комнату.

Это самая честная реакция, которую Багс может получить. Он ею более чем доволен. Багс начинает теряться в догадках, начинает жить ради моментов, когда в устойчивом поведении Гранта образуются трещины — Багс пытается их нащупать и понять, чем именно они вызваны. Иногда он нагибается безо всякой необходимости, просто, чтобы увидеть, как Грант резко отворачивается. Он чувствует себя мудаком, но там столько всего, что предстоит изучить. Это интересно. _С научной точки зрения._ Он думает о руках Гранта, прижимающих его к стене, и стонет, не успевая подавить в себе вырывающийся звук — это всё тоже ради науки. У науки, однако, нет ответа на вопрос о том, почему Грант такой _сильный._ Он и правда очень, очень сильный, но направляет свою силу в хорошее русло. Этот человек, обладающим такой мощью, добр. Что это всё значит? А когда он двигается― _боже_ , то, как он движется. Багс думает о том, каким может быть Грант, когда он отпускает себя, когда позволяет своим желаниям вырваться наружу. Когда позволяет себе _хотеть_. Медленно ли рушится его сдержанность под натиском интенсивного желания, лежащего под поверхностью? Как это, когда он даёт ему волю? Багс хочет узнать. Он хочет, хочет… Он думает, боже, думает про все те разы, когда они ходили вокруг да около — как стояли близко друг к другу во время работы, во время приготовления пищи, когда не делали ничего из этого, но всё равно оказывались рядом и соприкасались. Думает о том, как уплотняется воздух в такие моменты, словно между ними что-то есть, словно Грант хочет сделать первый шаг навстречу к нему так же сильно, как Багс хочет, чтобы он его сделал. Он хочет — ох — хочет, чтобы Грант развернул его к себе и прижался губами — блядь, прижался туда, куда он захочет, куда захочет, куда захочет―

Багс горит вместе со своим научным интересом почти каждую ночь. Он в одиночестве лежит в гостевом домике Гранта и дрочит, представляя тот самый огонь в его глазах.

Единственное сексуальное влечение, которое он испытывает, он испытывает по отношению к человеку, который его обеспечивает. Если это — не доказательство испорченности его мышления, то что тогда?

Багс, может быть, и не в себе, но он не глупый. Он знает, когда что-то необходимо скрывать, и поэтому, просыпаясь по утрам, он забывает о том, как провёл ночь. Благодарит Гранта за завтрак. Отводит взгляд от его бёдер и раздумывает над лучшим способом перестройки коровника.

И ещё есть кое-что. Грант похож на греческого бога, у него есть дом, у него есть своя жизнь, у него какая-никакая выдержка, а Багс… ну. Неудачник. Параноик, бродяга с плохой конституцией тела. Покрытый рубцами, с металлической рукой — а объяснения нет ни тому, ни другому. У него есть имя (он его вечно забывает) и цена за его голову, за которой ведётся охота.

Между ними ничего не будет. Никогда. Он благодарен за то, что уже имеет.

  
***

  
Одной ночью он вспоминает что-то про йоркширский пудинг.

Он читает книгу, в которой упоминает рождественский ужин, и думает о том, что он, наверное, католик. Чем больше он об этом думает, тем правдивее это кажется. Йоркширский пудинг. Это возникает будто бы из ниоткуда, оставляет его в задумчивости смотреть в стену. Его мама делала пудинг.

_У него есть мама._

Кажется… кажется, он мог бы его приготовить. _Надо слишком много яиц._ Нет, не надо. У них достаточно яиц. Он заходит в дом и начинает вытаскивать ингредиенты из ящиков, затем внезапно осознает, что без подливки десерт будет на вкус как дерьмо. Наконец он чувствует, как адреналин начинает снижаться, когда всё необходимое даже для нескольких блюд уже найдено. С этими воспоминаниями он может справиться. В памяти всё-таки открылось нечто, с чем можно хоть что-то сделать.

Он замирает и заставляет себя успокоиться. Тяжело дышит, стоя у кухонного напольного шкафа с крепко сжатыми в кулаки руками. Он когда-то был кем-то. У него была мама, у него была _жить._ Он не всегда был серийным убийцей, пытающимся опередить самого себя. Он подозревал, что это было так, но теперь он знает наверняка.

Он дрожит, странное чувство эйфории выбивает его из колеи. Он тянется за морковью, нарезает её соломками. Приготовление пищи его успокаивает, наполняет изнутри теплом, прямо как чтение книг Гранта. Йоркширский пудинг. Ему кажется, что он может ощутить его вкус на языке, вкус тающей подливки. Представляет, как подносит его ко рту. Обрывки воспоминаний — стол на то ли на шестерых, то ли на пятерых. На шестерых. У него была семья. У него _есть_ семья. Знают ли они, где он находится? Знают ли они, кем он―

Снаружи доносится шум.

Багс едва не выпрыгивает из кожи. Он смотрит на дверь, бледные пальцы крепко сжаты на рукояти ножа. Через несколько секунд на пороге появляется Грант.

Багс выдыхает. Грант обеспокоенно нахмуривается, подходя ближе.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, — говорит Багс, возвращаясь к морковке. — Всё хорошо. У тебя? — он кивает на пакеты, которые Багс ставит на пол. — Как прошло?

— Нормально, — судя по голосу, не совсем. — Я не знаю. Мужик что-то долго пытался выпытать на диалекте, всё время ведя себя так, как будто я не достоин ни одной его грёбаной запчасти для трактора.

— А потом ты его взорвал? — Багс качает головой. — Я же говорил тебе, приятель, пора бы с этим завязывать.

Грант смотрит на него печальными глазами.

— Ты никогда не забудешь о том случае?

— Такое первое впечатление ты произвёл, что я могу сделать.

Грант улыбается и встаёт с дивана, в руках у него коробки с выпечкой. Он взмахивает ими в воздухе, двигаясь в сторону Багса, чтобы обойти его.

— Привёз завтрак. Много хорошего слышал об этих штуках, — он нахмуривается, только потом замечая продукты на кухонном столе. — Готовишь?

— Не особо, — Багс хочет ещё что-то добавить, но прерывается. Вся его грудная клетка сжимается, когда Грант, проходя мимо, кладёт руку ему на бедро.

Багс делает вдох. Сжимает челюсть.

Грант оборачивается, нахмурившись.

— Ты уверен, что с тобой всё хорошо?

— Да, — трясущимся голосом отвечает Багс. — Да, извини. Я… эм― я тут пытаюсь отделить факты от выдумки, — он посылает Гранту короткую кривую улыбку. — Странный день для моего мозга.

Грант кивает. Эта его неизменная искренность. Багс чувствует на себе взгляд, пока готовит. На щеках образовывается румянец, все его защитные барьеры опускаются. Опьяняющее желание пульсирует в нём, наполняет все его тело. Он медленно выдыхает, старается не выронить из рук нож.

— Я, эм― Я хочу это всё использовать, ладно?

— Да, — Грант подходит ближе, бросает взгляд на продукты. — Конечно, бери. Чем я могу помочь?

— Ничем, — отвечает Багс, смотря на него, прекрасно осознавая, как близко они находятся друг к другу. Багс хмурит брови, переводя взгляд на стейки, и прочищает горло. — У тебя есть чугунная сковорода? Я бы ею вос―

Грант уже открывает ящик над духовкой и тянется наверх, чтобы достать её. Его рубашка задирается, открывая обзор на нижнюю часть его живота.

При виде такого совершенного участка кожи ноги Багса подкашиваются, он едва не теряет равновесие, видя всего лишь фрагмент истории, которой является его смертельная оболочка. Ремень Гранта низко висит на выступах его бёдер. Багс протягивает руку и дотрагивается до них, чтобы узнать, каково это.

Затем он приходит в себя.

Он замирает. И Грант замирает. Багсу не следовало этого делать. Он совершил ужасную ошибку.

Они всё ещё стоят слишком близко друг к другу. Багс резко отодвигается, но уже поздно. Грант ставит сковородку на плиту, глядя на него. Багс видит, как его рубашка медленно опускается, будто успокаивается, как поток воды.

Внезапно он чувствует, как сухо стало в горле.

— Блядь, — беспомощно бормочет он. Пытается отвернуться, но не может себя заставить. Поднимает взгляд на Гранта, думая, что это ему поможет наконец сделать шаг назад.

Грант только смотрит на него в ответ, глаза голубые и чистые.

— Извини, — говорит Грант.

За что _он_ извиняется?

Нечто хрупкое между ними начинает трещать по швам. Взгляд Гранта опускается на рот Багса и снова возвращается к глазам.

— Мне следует… — начинает Грант и вместо того, чтобы закончить фразу, проводит по губам языком.

Багс следит за этим движением. Он хотел бы последовать за ним.

— Ты, эм… — Багс тоже не знает, что на это говорить. Где-то позади него часы отбивают время. Он чувствует тепло Гранта, чувствует необходимость сделать шаг к нему навстречу. Он всегда такой тёплый. И так недостаточно близко.

Будто читая его мысли, Грант пальцами обхватывает ладонь Багса. Медленно возвращает её на своё бедро. Это глупо, он такой глупый. Всё это невероятно глупо. Багс чувствует себя как в бреду от одной только возможности снова к нему прикоснуться. Он через ткань рубашки большим пальцем нащупывает его крепкое выступающее бедро.

Грант стоит перед ним и даёт себя касаться. Он всегда даёт ему делать всё, что Багс захочет.

— Я, — говорит Грант, но замолкает, когда они встречаются взглядами. — Ты можешь… эм…

Багс кивает. Он запускает ладонь под рубашку, на этой раз движение куда более уверенное. Грант выдыхает, устремив взгляд в потолок. Выдыхает будто бы с облегчением. Грант позволяет ему притянуть себя ближе, снова облизывает губы. Багс пьянеет при виде этого, он так хочет прикоснуться к ним, попробовать на вкус, он хочет столько всего, что теряется в желаниях.

Грант устраивает руку на спине Багса. Чувствуется так хорошо, так хорошо.

— Боже, — шепчет Багс. Он сжимает рубашку Гранта свободной рукой, образовывая на ней складки. — Я… Я не хотел, чтобы у тебя сложилось неправильное… представление, — ладонь под рубашкой Гранта продолжает исследовать его кожу. Теперь, добравшись до неё, он не знает, на чём остановиться. Неожиданно этого всего становится так много. Поцеловать его слишком страшно, Багс каменеет при мысли об этом. Вместо этого он проводит носом по челюсти Гранта, губами прослеживая линии его шеи, желая узнать каждую из них.

— Ох, — говорит Грант, в голосе слышится что-то незнакомое. Он поднимает голову выше и притягивает Багса ещё ближе к себе, рукой зарываясь в его волосах. У Багса плывёт перед глазами. Голова кружится. — _Господи,_ — шепчет Грант, у него перехватывает дыхание, грудь тяжело вздымается. — Я― _боже,_ ты просто―

Багс хочет почувствовать как можно больше. Он снова проводит носом по его челюсти, ступая ближе. На секунду их губы соприкасаются, затем отталкиваются друг от друга из-за страха и желания.

— Я хочу только то, что хочешь от меня ты, — тихо говорит ему Грант. Багс чувствует каждое из этих слов напротив своих губ.

— Тебя, — говорит Багс и тяжело сглатывает. Его пальцы несчастно цепляются за рубашку Гранта, когда он наклоняется и притягивает―

Грант так легко целует его, будто бы делает это не в первый раз. Багс знает изгибы его губ ещё до того, как Грант захватывает его рот. Багс оказывается в его руках: одну руку Грант устраивает на его спине и притягивает к себе, вторую — на его шее. Он держит Багса так, словно в этом его предназначение.

Багс льнёт к этой устойчивости, к этой силе, которая будто бы была создана для того, чтобы держать его. Он бережно берёт его в свои руки, будто Багс это заслуживает, ведёт его к двери и наклоняется вслед за ним, когда Багс откидывается назад. Бедро Гранта — между его ног, пока они движутся, и Багс пальцами сжимает его затылок, обхватывает заднюю часть шеи, притягивая ближе, ещё ближе, когда они спотыкаются.

Багс ударяется спиной о стену, чувствуя зубы Гранта на своей шее и его руку под рубашкой Багса. Значит, _вот,_ что происходит, когда Грант отдаётся своим желаниям: он держит и притягивает к себе с такой силой, будто всё это время ждал возможности сделать Багса своим.

— Ох, — говорит Багс, откинувшись головой назад. Рука в волосах Гранта, другая — на его бёдрах, к которым он прислоняется. Он чувствует его эрекцию — тяжёлая, толстая, выпирающая длина, прижимающаяся к его. Это почему-то знакомо. Это по-новому. Он делал это бессчётное количество раз и никогда раньше. Он не помнит, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал прижимающегося к нему мужчину раньше, его никогда так не брали, но при этом он знает, что однажды это случилось, много лет тому назад. Теперь он это знает. Это успокаивает — получается, не так уж он и изменился, если смотреть в этом ключе. Грант показал ему что-то такое же очевидное о самом себе, как если бы показал ему сияющее Солнце над головой.

— Я, — говорит Багс, желая рассказать ему об этом. — Я… — повторяет он, но не знает, как это сделать. Гранту всё равно: он берёт в руки белое пламя между ними и разжигает его сильнее. Из его горла доносится прерванное рычание, когда он языком проходится по ключицам Гранта. Губы опускаются ниже, руки жадно исследуют кожу Багса. Кажется, ни один её участок не остался без внимания. Он покачивает бёдрами вперёд, чувствуя, как его возбуждение упирается в сильные бёдра Гранта, и, ох, Господи, это―

— Блядь, — говорит Бак — говорит _Багс_ , когда Грант обхватывает его крепкими руками.

— Я так хочу тебя, — рычит Грант. Багсу не нужно повторять дважды. Он пытается ответить, но вырывающийся изо рта стон, когда зубы Гранта снова находят его шею, и так вполне служит ответом. Руки Гранта перемещаются на его штаны, расстегивают застёжку на них, пальцы опускаются на его член — это легкое касание, он даже его не сжал, но Багс уже чувствует по всему телу тепло, как если бы огонь находился прямо у его ног. Одна из его рук крепко сжимает светлые волосы Гранта, а вторая сильно ударяется о стену.

Грант опускается перед ним на колени так, как будто это ему Богом данное право. Багс неистов, отчаян: он хочет забраться на стену. Губы Гранта витают в воздухе у основания Багса до головки. Уже готовые коснуться, но всё ещё не касающиеся его. Дыхание у его члена делает всю работу за губы, которые должны уже завладеть им.

Он заглядывает в глаза Багсу так, будто хочет, чтобы на него смотрели. Он хочет, чтобы Багс смотрел на него. Багс смотрит. Губы наконец вбирают в себя головку и туго обхватывают её — в этом чувствуется негласное обещание. Рот Багса открывается. Всё, на чём он может сосредоточиться — на лице Гранта, будто кроме него ничего больше в этом мире не существует.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Багс следит за каждым его движением. Грант слегка отстраняется и облизывается, потом снова возвращается к нему, и у Багса перехватывает дыхание. Он горит. Пальцы крепко стискивают густые волосы Гранта и с силой их тянут. Глаза Гранта закрываются, словно он только этого и хотел.

— Блядь, — шепчет Багс, горя от желания. Никакая движущая сила не заставит его двигаться сейчас. Он не хочет двигаться. Грант заставляет его задыхаться, заставляет его дрожать. Он снова берёт его в рот, только наполовину, только наполовину — и этого уже слишком много. Багс откидывается головой назад. Он не может дышать. Он не может мыслить. — Блядь, — шепчет он, когда губы Гранта сжимаются вокруг него. — Блядь, — бормочет он, сжав кулаки. — _Стив―_

Имя похоже на удар. Ничего не уцелеет.

Желание угасает в нём. Грант отстраняется. Багс встречает его взгляд.

В котором он видит не предательство, а надежду.

— Ох, — бормочет Багс.

— Баки―

В животе всё переворачивается от узнавания, от осознания.

— О, _господи_ , — мир вращается перед ним. Он должен уйти. Он спотыкается, засовывает член в штаны.

— Нет― не―

Багс разворачивается на носках. Грант поднимается на ноги, медленнее, чем должен. Как будто ему больно это делать.

— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает Багс.

Это выходит разбито и низко, на грани слышимости. Он чувствует, как по телу разливается дрожь.

Грант смотрит на него с нахмуренными бровями. Он выглядит беспомощно.

— Ты знаешь меня, — отвечает он.

— Нет. Не знаю. Я не знаю тебя. Я не знаю― ничего, — Багс проводит пальцами по губам. Руки трясутся, он потеет. — Я даже не знаю своего _имени_ , а ты― ты знаешь. Знаешь же? Ты называл меня неправиль―

— Я хотел, чтобы ты вспомнил.

— О, _господи,_ — он ищет свои ботинки, натягивает их. Грант делает шаг вперёд словно с намерением остановить его, но Багс выкарабкивается за дверь, находя временное облегчение в морозном воздухе.

— Баки, — говорит Грант, идя за ним.

Багс разворачивается, не уверенный, кого перед собой увидит― мужчину, которого только что оставил позади, или того блондина, лицо которого он помнит. Он вытаскивает пистолет из-под ремня на джинсах.

Грант тут же останавливается, подняв руки.

— Не надо, — говорит Багс, трясущейся рукой занося пистолет, — подходить ко мне.

— Хорошо. Дай мне объяснить.

— Я ничего не хочу слышать.

— Я хотел тебе рассказать. Я думал об этом сотни раз, ты должен мне повер―

— Кто ты?! — спрашивает он, а потом кричит это снова, когда ему не отвечают: — _Кто ты?!_ — голос разбивается на куски.

Грант зажмуривается. Он ничего не говорит.

— Кто ты такой?! Ты из Гидры?

— Я не из Гидры, клянусь―

— Докажи!

— Я― Я не могу. Я не знаю, как. Что мне сделать, чего я ещё не делал? Ты должен вспомн―

— Расскажи мне, — говорит он, подходя на шаг ближе. Грант не отступает, но он выпрямляется, губы сжимаются. По крайней мере, он воспринимает Багса серьёзно. — Скажи мне кто ты, расскажи сейчас же, иначе, клянусь Богом, я―

— Меня зовут не Грант, — перебивает его Грант. — Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. Ты был частью моей жизни столько, сколько я себя помню, — он останавливается, словно для того, чтобы посмотреть, понимает ли Багс, о чём он. Багс лишь смотрит на него в ответ, стиснув челюсть. — Мы выросли вместе в Бруклине. Мы вместе ходили в школу, вместе жили, вместе пошли на войну―

— Чушь.

Грант качает головой.

— Не чушь. Мы были друзьями. Мы были… — из него, словно дуновением ветра, вырывается необъяснимый смешок. — Мы были больше, чем друзьями. Какое-то время, — Грант делает шаг к нему.

Багс делает шаг от него.

— Хорошо, — говорит Грант, останавливаясь и вытягивая руку. — Ты― Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Коротко Баки. Извини, я― сделал ошибку. Я сделал ошибку, я― Я старался как мог сделать лучше.

— Замолчи.

— Ты был― Ты _являешься_ ― старшим ребёнком в семье. У тебя три сестры. Твой день рождения 10 марта―

— Я тебе не верю.

— Мы вместе сражались на войне, ты и я, против Гидры. Я думаю, поэтому ты― То есть, поэтому они… — Грант не может закончить предложение. — Я не знаю, почему ты здесь. Не знаю, почему ты выжил. Эти ответы тебе нужны? У меня их нет. Последний раз, когда я тебя видел, был… Баки, это… — он разочарованно вздыхает. — Мы не должны быть _здесь_. Я понятия не имею, что сделала Гидра, чтобы ты снова оказался здесь, но ты умер. Я видел, как ты падал. Не было никакого шанса, что ты выживешь. Когда я увидел тебя на дороге… Я думал, что сошёл с ума.

— Ты лжёшь.

— Нет. Я не лгу. Всё, что я тебе сказал — это правда. Я знаю, что в это сложно поверить, поэтому я ничего не говорил тебе. Но я― я просто хочу помочь, я хочу, чтобы ты был в _безопасности_. Я не знаю, почему ты здесь, но раз это так… Я не несу вреда, пожалуйста, поверь.

Багс, может, и сосредоточен на том, чтобы не начать паниковать, но ему становится ясно как день — Грант верит в каждое слово, которое он говорит.

— Ты заставил меня поверить, что я буду здесь в безопасности, — наконец говорит он, сглатывая. — Ты врал мне―

Грант вздыхает, прикрыв глаза.

— Я не врал. Я пытался рассказать тебе правду.

— Нет, — он быстро качает головой. — Нет. Ты знаешь меня? — он подходит ближе, размахивая между ними пистолетом. — Ты ни разу не говорил этого. Я думал, что ты меня не знал. Я думал, что мы впервые встретились посреди ночи, что я, блядь, понятия не имел, кто ты такой! Я думал, что мне из-за какого-то безумного промысла повезло встретить человека, который в состоянии понять часть того, с чем я пытался справиться. А если мы с тобой как-то связаны― Если они начнут искать тебя, и если мы боролись против Гидры _вместе_ ― тогда они найдут меня. И в ту же секунду они поймут―

— Я не думаю―

— Что? — орёт на него Багс. — Что? Ты не думаешь что? Не думаешь, что они будут меня искать? Ты хоть знаешь, что они со мной делали? — он резко жестом указывает на свою руку. — Знаешь, что они, блядь, заставляли меня _делать?_

Грант только качает головой.

— Я не―

Он знает. Он всё это время знал.

Земля уходит у него из-под ног. Багс опускает пистолет.

— О, _боже_ ―

— Это не― Баки, ты не убивал тех людей. Гидра ―

— Ты тупой?! — спрашивает Багс истерическим тоном. — Ты сумасшедший? _Семьсот двадцать тысяч человек_ не стало в мгновение ока. Ты знал, что я был там, чтобы это осуществилось, и ты― что― Продолжал делать мне завтрак, позволял… — он качает головой. — Ты свихнувшийся. Теперь я это понимаю. Ты в бреду, и ты сумасшедший.

— Ты был там, — успокаивающе говорит Грант, — когда произошла катастрофа. Это не значит, что ты был ответственен―

— Ты сошёл с ума.

Потерянный случай. Уверенность в этом заставляет его ноги почувствовать землю под ними.

— Ты сошёл с ума. Это было ошибкой, — он разворачивается.

Грант начинает идти за ним.

— Куда ты идёшь?

— Подальше отсюда.

— Без какого-либо назначения? Дай мне хотя бы подвезти―

— Нет, — грубо выпаливает он. — Я больше не сяду в твой грузовик. Ты слышал, что я сказал? Я ухожу. Без тебя. Я справлялся один до того, как встретил тебя. Хочешь меня остановить? — он поворачивается и снова наставляет на него пистолет. На этот раз его рука не дрожит. — Подойди и попробуй.

Грант снова замирает на месте. Смотрит в ответ с решительностью во взгляде. Это кажется знакомым — Багсу это не нравится. Он держит пистолет, бросая вызов, но Грант всё так же не двигается.

— Я заберу свои вещи, — медленно говорит Багс, чтобы не возникло недопонимания. — И ты не станешь вмешиваться. Ты будешь стоять здесь, пока я не уйду. Если ты двинешься с этого места, я прострелю тебе ногу. Если ты будешь пытаться меня остановить или атаковать, я тебя _убью_ , — он смотрит на него, чтобы всё было понятно. — Я и глазом не моргну. И не промахнусь. Если ты мне не веришь, то обратись к своему собственному рассказу и вспомни, сколько у меня было практики с оружием.

Он уверенно смотрит на Гранта. Грант смотрит на него в ответ, грудь тяжело вздымается. Багс ждёт, что тот снова попытается приблизиться, но Грант стоит на месте. Его плечи опускаются.

Багс кивает. Его поняли.

— Не иди за мной, — говорит он, поворачиваясь в сторону домика для гостей.

Он тратит не больше шестидесяти секунд на то, чтобы покидать свои манатки в сумку. Выходя на улицу, он видит Гранта там же, где он его и оставил.

Он выглядит опустошенным. Дыхание сурово кружится в морозном воздухе, но он так и не двигался с места. Рука Багса трясётся из-за адреналина в крови, когда он проходит мимо Гранта.

— Я пытался сделать то, что было бы правильно для тебя.

Его голос тихий. Багс уже прошёл мимо. Грант так и не двинулся. Он даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как он уходит. Багс останавливается, пистолет кажется тяжелым грузом у него в руке.

— Мои методы были неверными, — продолжает Грант. — Но я пытался помочь.

Сейчас, стоя спиной к нему, Багс позволяет себе прикрыть глаза, не в силах справиться с чувствами.

— Нет, — говорит он небу. — Ты пытался сделать то, что было правильно для тебя. Бог знает, что это — всё, что делаю я, но ты можешь, чёрт возьми, хотя бы себе не врать.

Грант не говорит ни слова.

Багс идёт вперёд.

Грант за ним не следует, и Багс не оборачивается назад.

  
***

  
Весной в Калифорнии сухо. Солнце, висящее в небе, светит слишком ярко большую часть дней. Привычка просыпаться на рассвете остаётся с ним — Солнце с каждым днём восходит всё раньше и раньше. Он наблюдает за тем, как оно медленно поднимается ввысь, день изо дня — когда час ещё слишком ранний для того, чтобы начинать что-то делать, и провожает его взглядом через линии небоскрёбов Окленда.

По приезде у него хватает денег на то, чтобы снять комнату, и он зарабатывает достаточно, чтобы продолжать в ней жить. Окленд — бетонные джунгли. Он работает быстро — к тому же, он сильнее обычного человека. Большинство людей закрывают глаза на такие его особенности, как, например, нежелание снимать перчатки и надевать что-либо с коротким рукавом.

Воспоминания перестали приносить ему прежнюю степень неудобств — они больше не шокируют его настолько, чтобы насмарку пошёл весь день. И всё же, они до сих пор заставляют его на какое-то время потеряться: в середине приготовления пищи он может почувствовать запах гари и понять, что стоял слишком долго, уставившись в одну точку. Ничего из того, что он вспоминает, не кажется достаточно чётким. Меньше, чем в половине случаев, он понимает, что в них происходит.

Он был наёмным убийцей. Это он понял достаточно давно. Наконец назвав вещи своими именами, он повторяет слово в голове в течение двух часов подряд. Больше он никого не убивает — это кажется хорошим знаком. С последнего раза, когда от его руки кто-то погиб, прошло около года. Этот знак ещё лучше.

Прежде, чем стать киллером, думает он, он был солдатом. Он помнит, как стоял где-то, чувствуя себя дерьмово, и помнит стоящего рядом Стива Гранта Стива. Они смотрели на одни и те же горы, плечом к плечу, являясь одним целым. Тогда он тоже был киллером. Или не был. Есть вещи, которые сложнее проследить.

Он находит телефонную карту, с которой звонил Гранту, и ломает ее на две части, наслаждаясь звуком. Потом он находит визитку с телефонным номером Гранта и сжигает её. Он всё равно помнит номер наизусть. Пытается его забыть. Всё, что он помнит, он пытается забыть.

Десять цифр застревают в голове: семь восемь пять пять пять пять шесть четыре три восемь. И еще восемь: три два пять пять семь ноль два восемь. Он понятия не имеет, что они обозначают, но он их отчётливо помнит. Номера приходят и остаются легко — другое дело имена.

Однажды он спотыкается на тротуаре, когда перед глазами всплывает картина: его большой палец, скользящий по чьим-то ладоням. Они маленькие и окровавленные, в гравии, и кто-то шипит, когда он их промывает.

Он прислоняется головой к дверце шкафчика, думая о том, как отмывал от крови лицо какого-то маленького глупца — на голову будто с грохотом падает что-то. То есть, так он и жил всё время? От начала и до самого конца — ебаная кровь. Стив и кровь, только Стив другой. Он вспоминает своих сестёр и пытается уцепиться за их имена — они вырываются у него изо рта прямо посередине продуктового — но также есть _Стив_ , сначала маленький, и затем — огромный. Тихий и громкий. Один из них — неправильный, но он не может понять, какой.

Он помнит Бруклин, но его помнит неправильным тоже. Помнит фотографию на странице в газете: _1928_ , большим шрифтом, на фоне стоящих у Таймс Сквера людей. Это оказывает на него раздражающее влияние, он не понимает, его почти тошнит. Может, он где-то об этом читал? Его представление о Нью-Йорке не вяжется с этим миром. Даже Канзас кажется куда более населённым, чем тот, что живёт у него в голове. Он даже подумывает сесть на автобус и увидеть всё своими глазами, но сама мысль о восточном направлении заставляет его чувствовать себя уставшим.

Он оттуда. Он не хочет обратно.

1928\. Ему было где-то одиннадцать.

Мысль приходит к нему внезапно, и ему приходится присесть от неожиданности.

Мысль приходит и остаётся. Ему нельзя её упустить. В отчаянии вперемешку с безумием он приходит в библиотеку в надежде узнать, сошёл он с ума или всё-таки нет.

Фотографии подтверждают, что он не знает, как выглядит Нью-Йорк, но чем позже они датируются, тем более знакомыми кажутся места. Это его нисколько не успокаивает.

Он ищет новый год в Манхэттене, 1928, и находит то, что искал. Собравшиеся у Таймс Сквера люди. Всё именно так, как он и представлял.

Вот оно что. Вот как. Он уже видел это изображение раньше. Вывод, который он искал и нашёл.

По какой-то причине его нутро не успокаивается — он не может избавиться от мысли, что когда-то держал эту фотографию в своих руках. Он размышляет об этом, силясь понять. Был ли он архивариусом? До того, как пойти в армию, у него должна была быть работа? И всё-таки, ничего подходящего на ум не приходит. Газеты не подходят.

Он не может заснуть. Он возвращается в библиотеку. Интернет — мирное поле, но он все же находит свое имя — имя, которым назвал его Грант, неважно.

По крайней мере, это что-то. Перед глазами появляется бесконечное количество страниц со статьями и цитатами из книг. В одном из них говорится:

_Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс: Невоспетый Герой Союзнических Усилий_

_Дата: январь, 1951_

Мужчина, имя с которым он делит, был сержантом и снайпером. Потрясающе натренированным. Он служил в подразделении со Стивом Роджерсом, прямо как сказал Грант. Они оба сражались против Гидры, пытались уничтожить её под корень, — такое предположение делает он из отсылок к нацистам.

Они выросли вместе, он и константа его жизни — Стив.

Но Стив Роджерс, известный как Капитан Америка, умер меньше, чем через две недели после человека с его именем.

Значит, у Гранта всё-таки галлюцинации. Фермер из Канзаса, который считает себя Капитаном Америка. Багс старался быть как можно более бдительным, и всё равно умудрился запасть на фанатика — придурка-манипулятора, чьи сумасшедшие убеждения казались ему правдой. Это всё вина Багса. Он ввязался во всё это так глубоко, что теперь все эти вещи заставляют его сомневаться в своей адекватности.

Джеймс Барнс мёртв, как и Стив Роджерс. Конец.

Потом он видит фотографии.

Теперь галлюцинации уже у него. Да, к чёрту уже, всего лишь ещё одна галочка. Стив мог бы быть Грантом, будь Грант лет на десять моложе и зеленее, но это он — та же самая упрямая форма губ, тот же подбородок.

Он сам и Джеймс Барнс могли бы быть точными копиями друг друга. Зачарованный, он кончиками пальцев касается лица мужчины, затем пускает изображение на печать, и выбегает из здания, полный энергии, не в состоянии успокоиться.

Фото лежит картинкой вниз на дне рюкзака, и он бежит на протяжении двух часов, и всю ночь не смыкает глаз. Проводит десять часов на работе и всё ещё не может выкинуть произошедшее из головы. Полный решимости наконец вырубиться, он покупает бутылку скотча по дороге домой. Он не смотрит на фотографию.

Он выигрывает немного времени — всего лишь час сна, и с криком подскакивает на кровати, проснувшись. Ему снилась война; война, которую _он помнит._ Та самая война, немцы, французы. Он помнит танцы и казармы в Лондоне. Кажется, он помнит крах фондового рынка.

Нет никаких воспоминаний о 1980-х, а они должны быть — он помнит что-то о 1986 и России. Он говорит по-русски и еще на четырнадцати языках, которые в состоянии распознать.

Было ли это делом рук Гидры? Это вообще возможно?

Был Грант его обработчиком? Попытаться доказать ему, что он из другой эры, возможно, было достаточно для того, чтобы вернуть его под чей-нибудь контроль. Если в этом было дело, то выполнена работа была просто блестяще. Не так уж много и было нужно — внедрить ему воспоминания, не имеющие ничего общего с реальным миром; когнитивный туман и красивый мужчина рядом, искренне убеждённый в своей правоте — и всё, он готов.

Он достаёт фотографию со дна рюкзака. Значит, он это себе не напридумывал.

Он и есть реинкарнация Джеймса Барнса? Это было его сумасшедшим сверхъестественным предназначением — вернуться обратно к Гидре из могилы?

Вот теперь он и правда сходит с ума. Изнемогая от желания добраться до ответов, он большим пальцем закрывает нижнюю часть лица Стива Роджерса. Не помогает. Переступив через собственную гордость, он возвращается в библиотеку, набирая в строке поиска «Капитан Америка борода» и «Капитан Америка фермер». На каком-то конспирологическом блоге клянутся, что видели Стива Роджерса, бегущего по улицам Манхэттена три года назад, но ни одно из приложенных изображений не вяжется с тем, что видел он сам.

Он узнает про фотошоп. На фотошоп это не похоже.

И ещё — почему он не знал про существование фотошопа? Почему он знал каждый вид оружия, как свои пять пальцев, но не умеет пользоваться компьютером? Он знает, что такое компьютер, но не знает, как с ним работать. Грант пользовался видеомагнитофоном, Багс тоже. Устаревшее устройство само по себе. Но, столкнувшись с видеорегистратором и телевизором, сам он бы тут же растерялся.

У него хорошая интуиция. Иногда она заставляет его слишком остро реагировать, но никогда не подводит. Он был прав насчет Гранта: мужчине было, что скрывать, но он не припоминает ни единого случая, чтобы тот действовал со злым умыслом. Он никогда не пытался держать его взаперти, никогда не причинял вред. Каждый раз, когда Багс намеревался уйти, тот ему давал это сделать.

  
***

  
Он набирает номер Гранта по памяти прежде, чем может себя отговорить.

Механическим голосом говорят, что сервер недоступен. Багс нахмуривается и кладёт трубку. Звонит еще раз. В ответ получает то же самое сообщение. Кладёт трубку. Жуёт губу, пока та не начинает кровоточить, и спустя три дня пробует еще раз. Результат остается тем же.

В этом нет никакого смысла. Он точно запомнил номер правильно. Он необязательно хотел с ним говорить, он просто — просто хочет ответы. Часть его хотела насладиться нерешительностью в голосе Гранта, когда Багс спросил бы его про год, в который тот был рождён, и тот, сошедший с ума, назвал бы дату рождения Капитана Америка. Хотел услышать ложь, если бы тот решил сказать, что родился в 1981.

Он не соглашался на отключенную линию. В животе селится неприятная тяжесть, пока он прокручивает в голове все варианты того, что могло произойти. Его нашла Гидра? Они отключили связь, чтобы дать ему понять, что того нашли, показать пример? Нахождение Багса в его доме погубило человека, который ничего плохого не подразумевал?

Он не может себе представить, чтобы Гидра так сильно заморачивалась. Если они нашли его и убили, то он всё ещё смог бы дозвониться, наткнулся бы на тот глупый автоответчик с сообщением Гранта или самой Гидры. Ещё он знает, что сделал бы сам: снял трубку с телефона, чтобы телефон гудел, и гудел, и гудел.

Отключенная линия ничего не значит. Отключенная линия может означать прикрытие несколько иного вида.

Три дня он проводит, расхаживая кругами и нервно куря — привычка, которую он обнаружил в себе. Что-то комфортное он находил в пепле и огне. Он понимает, что Грант, если он там, снова позволил бы ему уйти, если бы он захотел. Он знает, на что способен Багс. Пусть и только наполовину.

Багсу нужны ответы. Это не может продолжаться так. Если он приедет и увидит, что Гидра забрала его, то он хотя бы будет знать.

  
***

  
Он доезжает до Салины на автобусе, и потом ловит попутку. Когда восходит Солнце, тридцать восемь часов спустя, он стоит у подъездной дорожки дома.

Он спокойно прячется за кустами, надеясь, что ему удастся скрыться за уходящими сумерками. Какое-то время он ждёт, ничего перед собой не видя, ничего не слыша, кроме пения птиц.

Он достаёт пистолет из заднего кармана штанов и ступает на газон. Ферма весной выглядит иначе. На деревьях образуются почки, трава зеленеет после дождя. В сумерках сарай сияет ярким, невозможно красным. Он выходит из-за угла у подъездной дорожки и замечает, что что-то не так: затворки окон на ферме плотно задвинуты, коровник пуст — коров нет и на пастбище.

Обернувшись назад, он видит, что на сарае висит замок.

Кто-то оставил это всё так. Кто-то хотел, чтобы ферма казалась брошенной.

Он ждёт. Взглядом сканирует территорию на предмет ловушек, и делает шаг вперёд, не обнаружив ни одну. Подойдя к дому, он всё так же не замечает ничего подозрительного — никаких следов насилия или борьбы.

Грузовика Гранта нет. Дверь закрыта наглухо, и в окнах ничего не видно из-за опущенных жалюзи. Багс обходит периметр, проверяет сарай, гостевой дом, коровник, дом — и думает о том, что ничего необычного нет, пока не замечает окно на втором этаже.

Гвоздь забит неправильно. Он немного накренён в сторону в то время, как все остальные выглядят абсолютно нормально. Только тот, кто действительно внимательно наблюдает, заметил бы это.

Багс вздыхает, планируя, как именно будет забираться внутрь. Отлично, теперь он собрался убить себя самостоятельно. Он мог бы забраться по решётке вверх на крышу по крыльцу, потом — в окно.

Господи, ему обязательно было делать всё таким сложным? Несмотря ни на что, Багс всё равно идет на это. Он оказывается на крыше со всеми своими 180 фунтами веса, цепляясь за держатель для цветов. На крыше ему удаётся открыть оконные ставни с помощью гальки. Он разбивает окно металлической рукой и забирается внутрь дома.

Он как можно тише перекатывается на ноги, вытаскивает пистолет и крепко держит его обеими руками.

Он находится в спальне Гранта, которую он никогда раньше не видел — и здесь он, наконец, находит всё то, что связано непосредственно с личностью мужчины. В углу комнаты — мольберт, краски и палитра рядом с ним; кровать заправлена — на постели ни одной складки. Книгами по сельскому хозяйству, растениеводству, агрокультуре и животноводству заполнена половина книжной полки, поэзия и фантастика — в оставшемся месте.

Его ноутбук лежит на столе в углу. Багс замечает высокую стопку папок рядом с ним. Внимательно прислушиваясь к окружающей его обстановке на наличие какого-либо движения, он подходит ближе и читает надписи на папках. На тех, что тоньше, наверху стопки — _Ник Фьюри, 4/4/2014_ и _«Проект Инсайт»,_ остальные, такие, как _ЩИТ, Гидра 1945-1975, Гидра 1976-настоящее время_ — значительно толще, и находятся в самом низу. Между ними небрежно, будто наспех, засунута ещё одна папка. Словно Грант даже не хотел на неё смотреть. Она среднего размера, и на ней неаккуратно, по сравнению с другими папками, нацарапано _Программа Зимний Солдат._

Багс знает, что это такое. Он кидает взгляд на дверь. Сердце стучит. Он понимает, что должен как можно быстрее отсюда убираться. Но он пришёл сюда за ответами, и он уверен, что он их нашёл.

Он осторожно пальцем открывает папку. То, что, _кого_ он видит — до боли знакомо: чёрная краска вокруг глаз; рот, скрытый за маской; волосы, как занавески, спускающиеся у висков — он готов поспорить, что смотрит на самого себя.

Если дата в верху страницы служит каким-то индикатором, то выходит, что Грант знал о том, что он сделал, ещё до того, как Багс оказался на ферме. Он знал, кем он был, и в чём конкретно он был замешан. А когда Багс позвонил, он приехал в Денвер его забрать. Будто бы эта информация ничего для него не значила.

Верхняя часть папок падает, Багс снимает пистолет с предохранителя. Несмотря на затруднённое дыхание, его рука не дрожит. Из-за адреналина его сердце колотится, как ненормальное, но только благодаря ему он всё ещё в состоянии мыслить и двигаться. Он проверяет второй этаж. В ванной пусто — там только ванна на ножках и проржавевший душ. Обои выглядят так, будто им три десятилетия, не меньше. Маленькая спальня, которая используется в качестве хранилища для вещей, забита мебелью. Кажется, она шла вместе с самим домом. Много детских вещей. Много других вещей, которые Гранту никогда бы не пригодились.

Если предположить, что Грант — это Стив Роджерс.

Неужели он в это верит?

Он отодвигает стул ногой и решает, что здесь тоже никого нет. Разворачивается к лестнице.

Он замирает. Дыхание учащается. По рукам пробегает намёк на дрожь. Он подготавливается к худшему. Он наполовину ожидает увидеть внизу Гранта — либо поджидающего его с автоматом, лежащим у него на коленях, либо же жестоко убитым и оставленным гнить там в качестве предупреждения. Он прислушивается, есть ли там насекомые, но ни одного звука не доносится до ушей. Он спускается вниз и никого там не находит. На кухне — ни единого пятнышка, и там тихо, как под камнем. Он обходит весь первый этаж. Ванная и гостиная нетронуты. Он проверяет каждый шкаф, заглядывает в каждый ящик, и, наконец, решает, что дом пуст.

Он отпускает пистолет. Судя по всему, сукин сын в самом деле просто ушёл. На полках присутствует слой пыли, но он тонкий. Его не было несколько недель, не больше.

Он опоздал. Потратил слишком много времени. ~~Стив~~ , может быть, и упрямый, но и у него есть предел терпения. Багс представляет, как он сидит на кухонным столом с кулаком у губ, смотрит на дверь или на телефон, и ждёт, когда Багс вернётся.

Как долго он ждал? Когда он ушёл?

На столе лежит записка.

«Это всё твоё»  
— СР

***

  
Багс планирует уехать. ЩИТ ищет ~~Стива~~ , Гидра ищет Багса. Связь между ними всё ещё присутствует. Здесь его легко обнаружить. Оставаться было бы глупо.

Он всё равно остаётся на три дня, просматривая файлы Гранта. Он открывает оконные ставни и остаётся ещё на три дня. Он съедает все запасы снеков из морозильной камеры в те дни, когда может в себя что-то запихнуть, а потом связка ключей, висящая у двери, заставляет его встать и пойти на расследование.

Он вставляет ключ в замок на сарае и крутит его до того момента, пока сарай не откроется, а только взглянув внутрь, у него изо рта вырывается стон. Это тот самый грузовик, который они припрятали в Колорадо. Без задней двери и прочее. Грант забрал его и привёз обратно.

Багс просто смотрит на него какое-то время, качая головой. Наконец он взбирается внутрь машины и вставляет в него один из ключей. Двигатель оживает. Он работает удивительно хорошо для дерьма своего возраста.

— Подходит, — бормочет он. — Спасибо, засранец.

Он заходит в дом и забирает все оставшиеся у него деньги, тратит всё на еду в городе. Как будто он на самом деле никуда не собирается. Только идиот бы здесь остался. Дело в том, что здесь всё ещё лежат нетронутые им файлы. Небезопасно было бы перевозить их ещё куда-то. Здесь их оставлять тоже небезопасно, но, по крайней мере, пока он здесь, он будет знать точно, нашли их или ещё нет.

С тех пор, как он сюда вернулся, у него набралось только больше вопросов. Если Грант собрал всю эту информацию, то он мог бы ответить хотя бы на часть вопросов. Если бы он решил вернуться.

Он мог бы вернуться.

Он всё никак не мог понять, почему поле на западной стороне растёт всё выше, а потом он вспоминает про озимую пшеницу. Кажется, она всё же выжила, даже несмотря на отъезд Гранта. ~~Багс~~ долго на неё смотрит, сложив руки на бёдрах. Он раздражается по непонятной для себя причине. Он возвращается назад и читает про озимую пшеницу всё, что только может найти.

Под брезентом в сарае он находит припрятанное ирригационное оборудование, за которым он теперь по привычке ставит грузовик. Чинить оборудование было одни делом, а вот использовать его — это уже совершенно другое. Большую часть следующих нескольких дней он ругается и напрягает спину в попытках разобраться, как это всё работает, но, когда у него наконец начинает получаться, его грудь наполняет какое-то тёплое чувство.

На протяжении всей оставшейся недели он странно возбуждён. Он вытаскивает семена подсолнухов, которые они несколько месяцев назад отложили в сторону. Он сажает и их тоже, пусть и не может даже себе объяснить, почему. Может быть, это удовлетворение, которое он чувствует, когда изучает что-то новое для себя впервые. Это — то, что ни Джеймс Барнс, ни Зимний Солдат не знали, как делать. Это только его. Он приобретает навыки, которые он не будет ни на ком использовать. Посадка урожая не приносит никаких чёртовых трупов. Что-то выживает благодаря Баку, а не наоборот.

Он остаётся на весну. Потом он остаётся на лето.

Получается урожай. Не всё идеально — он слишком задержался со срезанием подсолнухов, и птицы поели половину. Той осенью он проводит слишком много времени, в чём ему не хотелось бы признаваться, бегая полуголым по полю с метлой в руке. Часть него надеется, что Стив приедет, чтобы увидеть это зрелище — Бак в трусах, волосы слабо завязаны на макушке, и он кричит на птиц, чтобы те отстали от его члена. Это странная фантазия, но она довольно долго занимает его мозг, и он уже перестал переживать о том, что странно, а что — нет.

Фантазия естественным образом вытекает из того, что он вспомнил. Далеко не всё, но хотя бы достаточно. Он помнит, каким был Стив до войны, и как он забрал Бака от Гидры, будучи выше на целый фут и тяжелее на восемьдесят фунтов. Он помнит то время, которое они проводили за закрытыми дверями, как костлявые пальцы и тонкие ноги цеплялись за него, будто бы он был единственным, что имело значение во всём мире. Он помнит, как Стив оказывался перед ним на коленях точно так же, как Грант на кухне — как _Стив_ на кухне, и отказывался двигаться, пока Бак не начнёт на него смотреть. То, как он брал его на кухне, было таким, чёрт возьми, типичным для них. Всё, что он делал на кухне — это то, что он делал сотни раз раньше. То, что он знал.

Он помнит двадцатые, тридцатые, Депрессию, войну. Он помнит некоторые вещи, которые он делал для Гидры. Читая файлы Стива, он вспоминает зверские убийства куда более детально, чем он хотел бы. Это гниёт в нём, заставляет чувствовать тошноту, и на протяжении нескольких дней он только лежит, свернувшись калачиком.

Ещё он знает, что он не делал ничего по своему желанию. Они заставляли его делать эти вещи, и он сопротивлялся. Он может сопротивляться ещё. Это сложно. Это ответы.

Может, он сошёл с ума. Сам всё это себе придумал. Может, иллюзии Гранта оказали на него слишком сильное влияние. Но всё, что он помнит, соотносится с каждым словом, которое ему сказал Грант. Не имеет значения, как сильно он пытается, он не может выявить ложь.

На протяжении всех пяти месяцев, что он здесь, Стив так и не вернулся. Он не звонил и не писал. Он не знает, что Бак здесь, так что понятно, что он не попытался, но, когда Бак снова подключил телефонную линию, он думал, может, он позвонит. Хотя бы раз. Просто, чтобы проверить, вернулся ли Бак.

Но нет. Всё нормально. Бак ясно ему дал всё понять в тот последний раз, когда они друг друга видели. Бак бы волновался за него, если бы не след, оставленный Стивом. Он знает, что он где-то там, что сукин сын жив, и сразу после сбора урожая он понимает, что нужно делать.

Он сушит подсолнухи, продаёт пшеницу по хорошей цене. Сажает новый урожай, чтобы можно было к нему вернуться. Он не знает почему, за исключением того, что Стиву может захотеть вернуться. Если они выживут, им не помешает заняться взращиванием чего-нибудь живого.

Со стороны Стива было разумно заколотить дом досками. Если он выглядит заброшенным, может быть, никто сюда не придёт. Бак проделывает ту же самую работу перед отъездом, потом кидает все свои заметки, папки Стива, и деньги в грузовик.

Он заполняет бак. По дороге в Денвер он думает про подсолнухи, которые он оставил сушиться в сарае.

  
***

  
Он находит Стива недалеко от Гердвуда, в тускло освещённом баре.

— Я возьму скотч, — обращается Бак к бармену. — Рокс. И ещё один для моего друга, — жестом показывает он на него.

Бармен удаляется. Бак вытаскивает стул. Он знает, что Стив смотрит на него, но не может заставить себя повернуться. Когда он зашёл внутрь, он обнаружил его сидящим с низко опущенными плечами, и сейчас, услышав его голос, Стив снова сидит прямо, прерывисто дыша.

Несмотря на все потраченные нервы, Бак смог отследить его до Аляски, но не может взять и взглянуть на него, найдя его там.

На протяжении долгой минуты Стив смотрит на него. Когда Баки наконец находит в себе силы перевести на него взгляд, только искоса, он ошеломлён. Стив выглядит… собой, в каком-то смысле: его волосы коротко подстрижены, борода сбрита, но щетина уже прорезалась, и сейчас она, может быть, лишь наполовину той длины, что была у него месяцы назад. У него синяк на скуле и порез над глазом. Кажется, он выстроился прямо из воспоминаний Бака — он и Стив, и Грант. Он — одновременно и тот парнишка, и фермер с едва заметной сединой, и Капитан Америка.

Бак не может прочитать эмоции на его лице из-за затмившей всё остальное усталости на нём. Это приносит ему боль, и, заметив, Стив улыбается ему, наполовину нервно, наполовину — как бы извиняясь.

Бармен приносит их напитки.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — наконец спрашивает Стив тихим хрипом.

Бак протягивает ему стакан.

— Я тебе разве не говорил? Если продолжишь взрывать здания, ты будешь оставлять за собой след.

Стив даёт им какое-то время посидеть в напряжении. Он опустошает первый напиток, потом протягивает руку. Берёт Бака и поворачивает его лицом к себе. Бак позволяет ему делать и вести его куда угодно — костяшки пальцев Стива касаются его подбородка.

Огонь в глазах Стива не менее сильный, но он кажется каким-то приглушённым. Настороженность и усталость и что-то между.

— Ты помнишь, — говорит Стив.

Бак отодвигается.

— Не всё, — говорит он, глядя на свой напиток, и потом кивает. — Но… достаточно.

Стив поворачивает стакан в руке и даёт им время посидеть в тишине.

— Ты, кажется, упоминал что-то о том, что мы родились в «тинейджерские», — наконец бормочет Бак.

Стив смеётся, по крайней мере, хоть и приглушённо. Это звучит скорее сухо, чем радостно, не совсем покидая его грудь.

— Да, — медленно произносит он. — В английском языке не было достаточно слов, чтобы это как-то нормально объяснить.

— Я говорю на пятнадцати. Ты не мог попробовать сказать по-немецки?

— У них, наверное, есть такое слово.

— Weltschmerz.

— Что-то вроде того.

Напряжение между ними никуда не девается. Бак сбоку бросает на него взгляд.

Стив сидит, сгорбившись, неподвижно, держа свободную зажатой в кулаке.

— Ждал тебя дома, — шепчет Бак. — Твоя пшеница взошла.

Стив в удивлении смотрит на него.

— Правда?

— Продал её за копейки. На урожае можно даже навариться, ты знал?

— Ты… остался до самого урожая?

Бак нерешительно улыбается.

— Пришлось взять кредит, но у меня всё получилось. Пропустил кукурузу, но занимался подсолнухами. Птицы съели целую кучу. Плюс, я потерял часть выручки, пока выплачивал кредит, но ты увидишь свои деньги.

— Не мои деньги.

— Это твоя земля.

— Она _твоя,_ Бак. Я оставил её тебе.

Бак понял это давно, но ему всё ещё трудно это слышать вслух. Он делает вдох и медленно выдыхает.

— Значит, ты и правда не собирался возвращаться.

Стив не отвечает. Он вращает стакан на барной стойке, возится с ним. Бак задаётся вопросом, как долго он уже здесь сидит пьёт.

— Тогда всё-таки хорошо, что я поехал тебя искать, — говорит Бак.

— Я в этом не уверен.

Боже, как он скучал по старому Стиву Роджерсу.

— В прошлом у тебя не так уж и хорошо получалось, когда ты в одиночку бросался в драки.

— Думаю, ты уже знаешь что-то о тактике одиночного боя.

— Это ты мне сейчас грубишь, чтобы избавиться от меня? Ты так и не понял, что это не работает?

К его чести, Стив не настаивает. Он склоняется над своим стаканом, поражённый.

Бак должен что-то сказать. Он открывает рот, но извинение не выходит. Что говорить? Извини, что я тебе угрожал? Извини за то, что это заняло у меня так долго времени? Извини за то, что я всех убил? Извини за то, что не приехал вовремя?

— Извини, — полушёпотом произносит Стив. — Мне так жаль, Баки.

Баки резко поворачивается к нему и в шоке замирает.

— Что? Тебе-то за что, чёрт возьми, извиняться?

— Надо было тебе рассказать. Я мог бы…

— Ничего бы не– Эй. Посмотри на меня, — нетерпеливо, резко перебивает он.

Взгляд Стива тут же находит его, как по команде.

— Ты подобрал на дороге попутчика и оказался в кабине с контуженным солдатом. Я был до зубов вооружён и махал оружием у тебя перед лицом. А твоей реакцией каким-то образом было забрать меня с собой, накормить меня, дать мне место, в котором я мог бы жить, пока у меня восстанавливалась память, и ты передо мной _извиняешься?_ — Баки качает головой. — Проклятый святой. Ты сделал всё, что мог. Ты ушёл и оставил дом открытым на случай, если я вдруг захочу им воспользоваться.

Стив наклоняет голову, его шея изгибается. Бак действует на инстинкте — он крепко обхватывает его рукой за затылок.

— Если бы не ты, со мной всё было бы куда хуже. Если бы ты в первый же день усадил меня и попытался объяснить мне, что мне под сто лет, и что мы с тобой миловались во время Второй Мировой, я бы на месте тебя пристрелил. Я думаю, ты знаешь. — Стив смеётся, хрипло и напряжённо. Он немного выпрямляется. — Ты сделал для меня всё, что мог, Стив. Словами не описать. На твоём месте я бы, наверное, оставил себя на той дороге.

Стив искоса смотрит на него.

— Оставил бы?

Внезапно он уже не уверен.

Тишина длится долго. Смотря на него, Бак видит, каким уставшим выглядит Стив. Нерешительно, боясь сделать это, он протягивает руку к ране на голове Стива.

— Какого чёрта ты движешься по прямой? — тихо говорит Бак. — С Востока за Запад, из Вашингтона в Сиэтл. Любой идиот догадался бы, что ты здесь.

Стив вздрагивает от прикосновения к ране.

— Просто пытаюсь выполнить работу.

— Ты как стрела, всегда таким был. Когда ты уже научишься немного расшатывать свою траекторию, а? Помнишь тот случай на границе с Австрией, когда—

Стив недовольно стонет. Бак невольно улыбается.

— Ты был так занят, дерясь с ублюдком перед собой, что даже не заметил ещё одного, стоящего прямо за твоей спиной, пока я его не пристрелил, и ты уже повернулся только на звук. Помнишь?

— Я… Знаю теперь, как слушать.

— Правда? Поэтому ты снова побитый?

Стив тяжело вздыхает и снова отворачивается. Он осторожно берёт в руки стакан виски. Этот мужчина погашается быстрее автоматического выключателя. Бак тоже отворачивается и даёт ему время оправиться от досады.

— Ты вернёшься к тому, что делал?

— Конечно же я вернусь.

— На этот раз у тебя план получше?

— Ага, — говорит Стив. — Двигаться быстрее.

Бак цокает языком, но Стив только пожимает плечами.

— Ты сам это сказал, — добавляет Стив. — Мы ничего даже не знаем о—

— Ты знаешь, как устроено это место. Почему тогда свой тот же план–

— Да. Знание планировки означает, что я могу двигаться быстрее.

Бак наклоняет голову.

— Стив…

— Не надо меня опекать. Прямо посреди миссии думать о том, как ты критику–

— Ты упускаешь всю суть. Теперь я здесь-

— И что? Ты поедешь со мной?

Бак ничего не говорит.

Стив резко поворачивается, будто наконец всё понял. Его рот открывается, лоб разглаживается.

— Ну наконец.

— Баки… — Стив смотрит на него со страданием во взгляде. — Ни за что.

— Почему нет?

— Это— Гидра. Они— Я имею в виду, ты—

— Каждая из причин только подтверждает, что я там нужен.

Осознание постепенно оседает на лице Стива.

— Не делай этого.

— Почему, — медленно повторяет он, — нет?

— Ты мне ничего не должен.

— Я должен себе. Для чего тогда мне все эти знания в голове, если я не собираюсь их использовать?

— Это риск.

— Как и всё остальное.

— Баки…

— Я не могу сделать ничего, чтобы исправить то, что я сделал–

— Ты _ничего_ не–

— Я сделал много чего, — перебивает он. — И если я могу сделать что-то, что угодно, чтобы быть уверенным, что это не произойдёт снова… — он хмуро качает головой, проглатывая ком в горле. — Было бы неправильно ничего не делать. Я, в отличие от тебя, недостаточно тупой, чтобы бросаться в логово дракона в одиночку–

— Ты вообще не должен быть даже поблизости от него.

— … но если я правильно помню, то мы с тобой были потрясающей командой. И я не хочу—

— Ты неправильно помнишь.

— Я тебе не говорил прекратить? — Бак шипит на него. — Не манипулируй мной только потому, что ты думаешь, что это спасёт мою жизнь. Ты действительно собираешься вернуть то, что я заработал, только потому, что ты слишком горд, чтобы принять небольшую помощь?

Стив съёживается от стыда, наклонившись над баром.

— Я тебя уже однажды не спас, — наконец выдавливает он.

— И, насколько я понял, ты поменяешь местами небо и землю, лишь бы этого не произошло снова. Слушай, — Бак устал говорить с его плечом. Он протягивает руку и хватает Стива за подбородок. — Мне достаточно дерьма вложила в голову Гидра за те годы, — медленно говорит он, удерживая на себе его взгляд. — Но вся эта история с командой? Ты мне говорил, что так поступают в команде. Ты говорил мне, что нельзя пытаться справиться со всем миром в одиночку. А сейчас я вижу, что ты не пользуешься своим же советом.

— Это было другое, — Стив наклоняется, говоря это. Бак замечает свежий синяк на его челюсти. Ослабевает хватку. Пальцами дотрагивается до него. — Я говорил про жизнь, — продолжает он. — А не про поход в чрево зверя.

— Мы постоянно это делали. Ты вытащил меня из Гидры в первый раз, и мы пошли обратно. Теперь я не понимаю, почему-

— Чёрт возьми, Баки, ты меня вообще слышишь? Я не позволю им больше дотронуться до тебя.

На середине его голос срывается. Стив крепко зажмуривается. Пытается отвернуться, но Бак возвращает его обратно.

— Я верю тебе, — шепчет он, крепко держа его за челюсть. — Хорошо? Я верю тебе. Это правда. Но я не собираюсь оставаться в стороне и позволить им вместо этого заполучить тебя. Поверь мне, если я тебе скажу, что они найдут тебе применение. И если я могу это предотвратить—

— Ты должен находиться далеко от этого всего, — в конце концов он ускользает из-под хватки Бака.

Бак смотрит перед собой, вздыхая.

— Если кто-то и должен быть в этом-

— Всё под контролем.

— Они вынесли тебя, — твёрдо говорит Бак. — Разве ты не понимаешь? У тебя не вышло. Ты пришёл туда, и они тебя побили. Я даже не хочу представлять, как ты выглядел шесть часов назад. Только если ты не изменишь ничего, в один из дней они тебя одолеют и оставят у себя, Стив. В этот раз они тебя ждут там, и если у тебя нет плана-

— Что ты будешь делать? Вести снайперский огонь из укрытия, как в Австрии?

— Да! Для начала!

Стив пристально смотрит на него. Бак смотрит на него в ответ.

— Для чего, ты думаешь, я сюда приехал? — говорит Бак. — Я не ехал 3500 миль, чтобы просто отдать тебе чёртовы деньги за пшеницу. Думаешь, я сам не хочу уничтожить Гидру после всего, что они сделали? О, ради всего свя—

Он обрывает себя на полуслове. На лице Стива напряжение и сожаление, и Бак знает, что на него не надо сейчас орать. Бак вздыхает, тянется вперёд, и вкладывает свою ладонь в перчатке в ладонь Стива.

— Ни один из нас не сможет выбраться живым из этого всего в одиночку. Ты, может быть, и считаешь этот вариант приемлемым, но я нет. Я планирую вытаскивать тебя из опасности до тех пор, пока твоё сердце бьётся, и моё тоже, и если ты станешь возражать, я припомню тебе каждую из тех передряг, в которые ты попадал в аллеях Бруклина. Скажи мне, Стив, даже при условии, что я помню только 70% из них, сколько времени у меня займёт их перечислять?

Стив выдавливает из себя что-то, похожее на смех, но он застревает у него в горле. Он смотрит на Бака, и его лицо очерчено горем. В результате он поворачивает пальцы так, что они теперь почти переплетены с его.

— Мы чёртова команда, — напоминает ему Бак, наклонившись. Он слышит запах виски в его дыхании и желает вместо этого почувствовать его на вкус. — Ты сам мне это сказал. Так что— Просто прими уже это, ладно? Просто прими ладонь, которую тебе протянули… — голос, к его удивлению, срывается. — … хоть раз в своей несчастной паршивой жизни.

Кажется, именно это проламывает стену. Лицо Стива повёрнуто к небу.

Бак наблюдает за ним с горящим горлом. Стив сжимает его пальцы и поднимает ладонь Бака к своим губам. Даже через ткань перчатки Бак чувствует тепло и очертание его кожи. Он вытягивает ладонь из крепкой хватки Стива и большим пальцем касается его губ, края глаза; аккуратно трёт кожу у глаза и убирает немного влаги.

— У меня есть карты, — говорит ему Стив. Его голос звучит не совсем ровно, но решительно. — Они у меня в комнате.

— Да?

— Мы могли бы… придумать план.

Губы Барнса медленно расползаются в улыбке, и он вытаскивает наличные прежде, чем Стив начнёт возражать.

— Ты много должен?

Стив кривится.

Бак кидает на стойку всю пачку.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Давай придумаем план.

  
***

  
Они входят в комнату в мотеле, Бак — близко к Стиву. Дверь за ними едва успевает захлопнуться, как руки Стива уже оказываются под верхней одеждой Бака.

— Я едва ли знаю, как тебя называть, — бормочет Бак, будучи прижатым спиной к стене, и Стив ртом припадает к его шее. — Я провёл столько чёртовых месяцев, называя тебя в голове Грантом, и дроча с этим именем на губах–

— Обожемой, — отвечает Стив, уже полностью пропавший. — Как хочешь. Называй меня так, как только хочешь. Это твоё, Бак, я весь твой, я–

Они занимаются любовью у стены. Сентиментально и изголодавшись.

Потом они достают карты и придумывают план.


End file.
